Exiliado
by MyNameWasPepino
Summary: Un ex soldado terráqueo es enviado en una misión de exploración a una galaxia muy muy lejana. Su objetivo es investigar la sociedad y cultura locales... hasta que se encuentra un grupo de Rebeldes luchando contra el Imperio.
1. Exilio

Esta historia tiene como protagonista a un humano originario del planeta Tierra (nuestro planeta :P) pero que durante el transcurso de este capítulo encontrara al equipo de Rebels así que si al principio no ven ninguna conexión con la serie no se preocupen. Esta historia no va a tener la inocencia de Rebels así estáis avisados. Como advertencia no se mucho sobre el universo de Star Wars solamente lo que se muestra en las películas, series y KOTOR así que probablemente cometa algun error tonto cuando hable sobre "La Galaxia". Es mi primera historia y probablemente no continúe hasta que vea por lo menos una Review xD. Como última cosa si algún lector tiene un muy buen Ingles y puede traducir la historia le estaría muy agradecido.

 **TIERRA AÑO 4015 D.C**

-¿En serio tengo que estar esposado?- Pregunto Jon de forma sarcástica.

-Por lo que hiciste Jon, me sorprende que no tengamos un pelotón de Legionarios haciéndonos compañía- Respondió Jeff.

"Todavía cree que sus chistes son graciosos" Pensó Jeff.

-Jeff sabes muy bien que si quisiera escapar un pelotón no me detendría...

"Nunca va a parar de ser arrogante" Pensó Jefferson

Jon vio venir a un Legionario con su armadura ceremonial, la armadura era una versión estar de un marine pero dorada y una capa color crema,.

-El consejo está listo.

Mientras Jon, Jefferson y el Legionario recorrían el templo y cuartel de la Orden Imperial Jon pensaba que castigo le esperaba.

"¿Ejecución? probablemente ¿Condena perpetua? hmmm...no creo ¿Expulsión de la orden? poco probable"

El pequeño grupo se paro al frente de una gran puerta que daba a la ante sala del consejo. Al abrirse la puerta los 3 soldados pasaron a la ante sala.

-¿Que ahora dejan traer amigos a un juicio? ¿Tan mala es mi situación eh?

-Después de que te declares culpable te ofrecerán un trato, acéptalo.

Antes de que Jon pudiera preguntar qué trato le ofrecerían un Justiciero Imperial llevo a Jon a la sala del consejo.

"Que delicado ni siquiera un hola antes de llevarme... supongo que ahora soy un asesino para todos los miembros de la Legión"

Jon fue llevado ante el consejo de justicia formado por cinco Justicieros de alto rango.

-Jon Vojega Miembro de la división anti-terrorista de la Legión Imperial y miembro del consejo de defensa de la Orden Imperial. A sido acusado de del asesinato de 14 civiles durante una misión de rescate ¿Cómo se declara?

\- Culpable.

Raramente los miembros de la Orden negaba la culpa, por lo general ellos mismos se entregan a las autoridades, este era el caso de Jon.

"No lo puedo creer todas esas personas murieron por mi culpa... Siempre disparo primero... Si tan solo les hubiese dado un segundo para confirmar quienes eran "

-La pena por su crimen es muerte... Pero a la luz de su servicio a la Alianza Humana y a la Orden Imperial se le ofrecerá una alternativa... Como sabe la Alianza tiene interés en explorar una galaxia muy lejana de la Vía Láctea el viaje duraría 3 años una vez llegue a esta galaxia tendrá que investigar la cultura y organización alienígenas.

-¿En esta galaxia hay vida inteligente?

-Sí y... tememos que su tecnología es superior a la nuestra.

"Bueno supongo que en ese lugar no matare mas humanos..." pensó Jon.

-Acep...

-Hay una ultima condición... si accede al viaje no puede volver nunca al espacio de la Alianza... incluso si termina su misión.

"Así que me mandan a morir lejos de mi especie... supongo que me lo merezco"

-Acepto.

-Jefferson le informara de los detalles. Retírese.

Cuando el Juez termino la frase el justiciero que lo había "guiado" a su juicio se le acerco para escoltarlo a la salida.

 **BASE DE OPERACIONES DEL BORDE EXTERIOR**

-Así que este es mi ultimo día en esta galaxia.

-Lo es.

-Nadie me dijo el nombre de esa galaxia a la que voy de "vacaciones".

-Nadie le puso nombre todavía, creo que le pondrán el nombre del primer explorador que la visite.

-Así que Galaxia Jon Voyega suena... horrible.

-Dije explorador no exiliado.

"Todos piensan que fue mi culpa..."

-Sabes que no tuve forma de saberlo.

-Sabes que eso no te hace menos responsable.

-Lo se...

-Tengo un regalo para vos- Mientras terminaba la frase Jeff se levanto del sillón que compartía con Jon y fue a un armario

-No necesito porno ya llevo mi dosis de videos- Jon siembre tuvo un sentido del humor... peculiar.

-wow simplemente wow... no es eso es una nueva armadura- Al decir eso abrió el armario que contenía una nueva armadura blanca con el símbolo de la Alianza (dos manos entrelazadas) en el pecho y una capa blanca larga, parecía que estaba hecha de un material bastante flexible pero tenía placas de dura-acero cubriendo la caja torácica, las piernas y los brazos, al lado de la armadura estaba el casco un casco de marine estándar.

"Parece que saben que no voy a usar casco... nunca me gusto perder visión y esa ayuda de apuntado es para retrasados"

-Bueno por lo menos voy a tener un abrigo costoso cuando muera... en un planeta inexplorado... a años luz de casa... solo...

-¿Prefieres morir con cinco Legionarios apuntando a tu cabeza mientras estas atado a un poste? ... eso pensaba.

-Bueno es mi última noche en esta galaxia y no la voy a pasar sobrio- Mientras hablaba Jon agarro una botella de Whisky.

-¿Volviste al alcohol?

-Me ayuda a dormir... es difícil desde... ya sabes.

-Bueno haz lo que quieras en tu última noche, supongo que al consejo no le importa, pero mañana te quiero a las 800 en tu lanzadera

Jon estaba durmiendo cuando sonó una alarma despertador.

"Que... yo no puse ninguna alarma... viene del traje"

Cuando se acerco a su armadura noto que la computadora del guante tenía una alarma programada para las seis con un mensaje "Solamente un recordatorio de que te tienes que levantar a las 7 -Jeff"

"Hijo de puta " Mientras Jon se preparaba para dormir su ultima hora de sueño en la Vía Láctea pensaba en cosas peores para su amigo.

A las siete am Jon se despertó con el sonido de otra alarma pero esta vez no se molesto en fijarse que mensaje tenia, fue directo a la cocina de su camarote VIP y se preparo un café y unas tostadas. Después de terminar su desayuno se puso la armadura que su amigo le había regalado el día anterior, después de ponerse su nuevo "traje" fue hacia su pequeña armería de donde saco su fusil de asalto, su fusil estaba modificado con una mira Holo 1x (era un mira vieja pero era mejor que las nuevas miras con "ayuda" para apuntar modernas) un cañón pesado/silenciador para mejorar su precisión y un lanza discos explosivos, sus dos cañones pesados, rediseños de las antiguas Magnum 44, un rifle de francotirador, este si tenía una mira moderna pero eso sí sin "ayuda de apuntado, y por ultimo su arma preferida una espada láser cuya hoja era estilo katana .

"Estas armas las use por última vez para ma... tengo que parar se pensar en eso no importa cuánto lo piense nada va a cambiar..."

Cuando Jon llego al muelle de atraque 24 vio un comité de científicos, Legionarios y marines esperando el lanzamiento.

-Te están esperando-Dijo Jeff que estaba al lado de Jon.

-Supongo que si fuera un voluntario habría un discurso y esas cosas épicas.

"Pero soy un criminal, un exiliado,"

-Supongo que sí.

-Bueno supongo que esto es una despedida amigo- Dijo Jon con tristeza.

"Es la primera desde el incidente en el que muestra alguna emoción... nunca le gusto que la gente supiese lo que pasa en su cabeza..." Pensó Jeff.

-Si supongo que si... Adiós amigo... Te deje un último regalo en la tu lanzadera- Mientras hablaba Jeff noto que estaba a punto de soltar unas lagrimas.

-No te pongas sentimental... Soy otro asesino que cumple su castigo.

-Los dos sabemos que eres mejor que eso- Dijo Jeff intentando convencerse más a si mismo que a su amigo.

-No se... Bueno adiós.

Cada paso que daba Jon hacia su nave era un coctel de sentimientos tristeza, arrepentimiento y... miedo.

"Creí que estaba listo para mi castigo... parece que si me importa lo que pasa en mi vida al final" Desde el incidente Jon no había sentido nada... ni arrepentimiento que era lo que más le preocupaba...

Cuando Jon entro a su lanzadera noto que no era nada especial, tenía un bodega bastante grande donde se encontraba un caza Imperial (el modelo de caza no había cambiado mucho desde el primer casa estelar que era básicamente un caza terrestre en forma de V), comida como para varias décadas, suministros médicos, herramientas, una pequeña armería con una armadura nueva y munición suficiente como para invadir una base lunar de la Alianza, también había una caja con botellas de Whisky, "Supongo que ese es el regalo de Jeff". La siguiente sala era donde estaba su cámara de estasis, también había una mesa y una camilla. La ultima sala era la cabina de piloto.

Jon se sentó en la silla del piloto y preparo la nave para el despegue, la nave ya tenía una ruta preparada pero requería el permiso del piloto para el despegue.

"Bueno supongo que este si es mi último momento en esta galaxia"

Jon autorizo el despegue, segundos después la nave comenzó el despegue en poco más de un minuto la nave ya estaba encarando la frontera de la Vía Láctea

-Equipo Delta, Alpha y Echo escoltando la lanzadera- Se escucho por el comunicador.

-¿Parece que tengo una escolta de honor eh?- Nadie respondió por el comunicador.

Mientras los motores se preparaban para pasar a "velocidad superior a la luz" Jon noto que el escuadrón Alpha, que estaba atrás de la lanzadera, tenia los motores en la mira.

"Supongo que no confían en que mantenga el curso"

Cuando la lanzadera alcanzo VSL Jon se dio cuenta que era momento de usar la cámara de estasis.

"Bueno supongo que me voy a despertar en una galaxia muy muy lejana... eso suena horrible"

Cuando Jon sincronizo la duración del periodo de estasis con el recorrido de la nave Jon se metió en la cámara y se preparo para un largo sueño.

"Bye Vía Láctea"

 **GHOST POV**

-¿Hera estás segura que es una buena idea establecer un base en el borde exterior? Ya sabes los asteroides y nebulosas no combinan bien con viajes espaciales.

-Ezra ya te explique que podemos... una nave acaba de entrar en nuestro radar- Dijo sorprendida.

-¿Imperial?- Pregunto Kanan

-No puedo identificarla, según la trayectoria la nave proviene... de las afueras de la galaxia.

-Durante mi tiempo en la academia se rumoreaba que el Imperio intentaba montar pequeñas expediciones en la frontera de la galaxia.

-Puede ser... eso explicaría por que la nave parece un modelo de exploración- Dijo la piloto.

-Creo que vamos a averiguarlo, Sabine, Ezra, Zeb y Chopper vamos a tomar el Espectro y abordar la nave.

 **JON POV**

Coincidiendo con el fin del recorrido a VSL la cámara de estasis despertó a Jon.

"ahhh necesito la cosa..." Como es normal después de largos periodos de estasis los Humanos sienten nauseas y desorientación "Acá esta" Pero por suerte para Jon los científicos desarrollaron un suero para acortar el proceso de adaptación.

-Mucho mejor.. Que es esto- La nave estaba dando la alarma de abordaje.

Jon corrió hacia la armería en busca de sus armas y armadura. Después de equiparse se escondió atrás de un estante en la bodega, donde se ubicaba el puerto de anclaje. Cuando la escotilla dio la señal de positivo indico a Jon que el puerto de anclaje de ambas naves coincidían "Que extraño, ambos puertos coinciden, lo que falta es que sean Humanos y esta galaxia seria basta parecida a la mía" pensó Jon.

Cuando la escotilla se abrió la idea de Jon parecía más posible cada momento cuatro figuras pasaron a bordo de la nave... humanoides "Bueno... tal vez muchas especies inteligentes son humanoides"

-Este lugar parece desierto- Dijo una voz femenina.

"Bueno... hablan Español... esto es extraño"

-Encontré la cabina de piloto- Dijo una voz masculina con acento Ingles.

"Y tienen acentos... estoy loco..."

-Chopper extrae todos los datos de la computadora- Dijo una voz masculina.

"Ese parece ser el líder"

Mientras Jon analizaba a sus enemigos el más bajo del grupo se acercaba al caza de combate.

-Chicos tienen que ver esto- Dijo el chico mientras quitaba la tela que cubría la nave.

En ese momento Jon pudo ver al chico, era un humano con cabello azul y una chaqueta que aparentaba tener catorce años. "Es un humano... imposible" Mientras Jon estaba perdido en sus pensamientos la mujer se acerco al caza hasta estar al lado del chico, era una chica ,que por su forma, parecía humana con una armadura y casco pintados,.

"Esa chica tienen la armadura pintada... parece que es una armadura hecha de plástico, cubre poco más que el pecho y las piernas, esas pistolas parecen armas de plasma"

-¿Crees que es un prototipo?- Dijo el chico .

-No parece que este hecha por el imperio... parece que es rápida- Dijo la chica mientras enfundaba sus pistolas.

"Es mi oportunidad están distraídos, tengo que interrogarlos " Aprovechando la oportunidad Jon salió de su escondite con su fusil apuntando a la chica que parecía ser la única de los cuatro en estar armada.

-Tira las pistolas al suelo- Ordeno Jon.

Al contrario de como se le ordeno la chica desenfundo su dos pistolas y apunto al hombre. Al mismo tiempo el chico saco un arma que Jon no tardo en reconocer "Una espada láser" El chico encendió una espada laser con una hoja color azul y se posiciono adelante de la chica. Al mismo tiempo un segundo varón humano con pelo castaño y una edad aproximada de 30 años entro en la bodega con un espada laser igual a la del chico.

-Parece que esto se va a solucionar a las malas...-Antes de que Jon pudiera disparar a las manos de la chica recibió dos disparos rojos, que confirmaron la sospecha de Jon eran armas de plasma.

Ambos disparos fueron absorbidos por los escudos de la armadura de Jon

"Parecen sorprendidos de que tenga escudos..." pensó Jon mientras disparaba a las manos de la pistolera. La chica cayó al suelo sorprendida por los rápidos disparos de la arma de Jon.

-Esa arma...- Dijo el hombre

Mientras decía eso el joven humano intento una carga contra Jon, para su desgracia Jon lo vio venir y respondió con una patada al pecho que lo dejo sin aliento. Solo quedaba un adversario, el mayor de los tres parecía sorprendido de las tácticas de Jon.

-Como todavía no me has atacado parece que eres el único razonable.

"Realmente necesito saber que hacen humanos tan lejos de la tierra" Pensó Jon.

Antes de que el humano pudiese responder entro en la bodega un humanoide pero parecía una mezcla entre humano y simio, con pelo violeta y un rifle en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Jon sorprendido de la criatura tan alienígena.

-Zeb baja el arma.

-Pero Kanan ataco a Sabine y Ezra.

-Ellos me atacaron a mi- Dijo Jon mientras apuntaba a la criatura llamada "Zeb".

-Hablemos esto- Dijo Kanan

-Si hablemos esto.

Ese fue el primer capitulo espero que les guste.


	2. Rebeldes

Después de que Ezra y Sabine se recuperaran de la pelea que tuvieron con Jon y Zeb enfundara su rifle los cuatro intrusos y el exiliado acordaron solucionar el problema de forma no violenta.

"Que suerte tienen de que no disparar a matar apenas entraron a la nave... Claramente no tienen equipamiento apropiado para una pelea abierta "

\- ¿Quiénes son? y ¿Que hacen tan lejos de la Tierra?

Después de compartir unas miradas de duda el varón adulto hablo

\- Somos un pequeño equipo de recuperadores pero... no sabemos de qué planeta está hablando- Confeso el hombre.

"Así que son de ESTA galaxia..."

\- ¿A qué especie pertenece eso?- Dijo Jon señalando al alienígena

\- Es un Lasat.

\- ¿Un qué?- Dijo Jon sin poder comprender de que especie hablaban.

\- Parece que este no es de por aquí...- Comento la chica.

\- Ya respondimos a tus preguntas ahora te toca responder las nuestras- Dijo el mayor de los cuatro con un tono autoritario- ¿Quién eres? Obviamente no eres un imperial.

\- Trabajo para un imperio... pero esta bastante lejos de esta galaxia. Soy un Legionario Imperial defensor de los inocentes bla bla bla. Fui encargado con la misión de explorar esta galaxia-"Ya saben que no soy de esta galaxia... mejor no decirles que soy un exiliado"- Jon Voyega a su servicio- Dijo Jon mientras miraba a la mujer, que todavía, se estaba agarrando la mano en la que recibió el disparo.

-Vamos, no duele tanto fue una bala de goma- Comento Jon mientras miraba a la chica frotarse la mano.

\- Esa arma que tienes... es un arma de fuego...- Comento el adulto con una voz en la que se detectaba miedo.

\- Si ¿Y?

\- Como un defensor de los inocentes puede usar ese tipo de armas- Respondió el adulto.

\- ¿Que es un arma de fuego?- Pregunto el más joven de los cuatro.

\- Diles lo que hace un proyectil cuando entra en contacto con la carne- Ordeno el líder del equipo.

\- Cuando una bala- Dijo Jon mientras sacaba una munición del cargador de una de sus pistolas- entra en contacto con la piel la atraviesa como papel, después traspasa la carne desgarrando el tejido, causando hemorragia interna al sujeto, si la bala encuentra hueso lo rompe y los fragmento del hueso se dispersan creando más daño interno al objetivo. Básicamente si te impacta en un órgano vital estas muerto y si no... bueno el dolor te saca de la pelea.

\- Un crimen de guerra...- Dijo el adulto condenando las armas de fuego.

-Si algún día encuentras una forma de hacer guerra en la que se respeta la vida avísame- Dijo Jon terminando la discusión de forma contundente- Esta galaxia en la que estamos... ¿Tiene nombre?

Después de intercambiar miradas los intrusos respondieron.

\- No... simplemente es "La Galaxia" nuestra galaxia- Respondió el joven humano.

"Parece que como la luna de la tierra la gente fue muy vaga como para ponerle nombre a la galaxia" Pensó Jon.

\- Bueno... yo les he contado la verdad sobre mí, me gustaría por lo menos saber vuestros nombres.

\- Yo soy Kanan, el Lasat es Zeb, el chico es Ezra y la chica con la armadura a color es Sabine- Cuando Kanan menciono el nombre su nombre la chica se saco el casco, mostrando la cara de una adolecente humana con ojos marrones y pelo teñido de color turquesa e índigo.

"Con razón el chico defendía a esta chica, si tuviera catorce me suicidaría por una noche con ella... eso sonó un poco a pedófilo... bueno tampoco tanto solamente tengo 35... mierda" Jon se dio cuenta que ahora tenía 38 años teniendo en cuenta su tiempo en estasis.

\- Bueno... ¿Y qué hacen?

\- Ya te dije somos...

\- La verdad, o esperas que me crea que unos recuperadores viajaron hasta el borde exterior de la galaxia, donde no hay nada que "rescatar", además- Dijo Jon señalando la espada laser que tenia Kanan en su cinturón- una espada laser no es un arma apropiada para un pirata...

\- Sable de luz- Replico Kanan.

\- Espada laser- Afirmo Jon.

\- Es una larga historia, especialmente para "un extranjero".

\- Tengo tiempo.

Después de que Jon escucho un resumen de "Las guerra clon", "La República" y "El Imperio" tomo la decisión de contactar con la Rebelión.

"Este "Imperio" parece ser una amenaza importante para la Alianza, además esta "Rebelion" parece ser una fuente de información"

\- Me gustaría encontrarme con los comandantes de esta "Rebelión". Como emisario de mi galaxia podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, además los Legionarios tenemos cierta atracción con las causas perdidas- Propuso Jon.

\- Podría ser un espía Imperial- Dijo Sabine.

\- Obviamente soy un espía... solamente que para otro imperio. En realidad el imperio que represento es solamente un cuerpo de soldados de elite que tiene como misión proteger la Alianza Humana y establecer la justica y orden, en realidad lo de "imperio" es para darle impacto al nombre.

\- ¿Y que podríamos ganar de una alianza con tu galaxia?- Pregunto el líder rebelde.

"Nada... la Orden no podría mandar naves a esta galaxia y dejar la Vía Láctea desprotegida, y la Alianza nunca mandaría tropas a una galaxia lejana, prefieren jugar a la defensiva... no importa lo que pueda costar... Tengo que convencerlos de llevarme ante sus superiores"

\- Un aliado en esta "guerra"- Aseguro Jon.

"Puede que consigan UN aliado... si su causa me parece interesante"

Después de discutirlo durante varios minutos el equipo de rebeldes acepto la oferta de Jon.

\- Te podemos llevar pero no puedes llevar nada que pueda ser rastreado- Dijo Kanan mientras miraba el caza de Jon.

\- ¿Ese caza de ahí?- Dijo Jon señalando la nave en forma de V- No puede ser rastreada, no emite ninguna señal cuando está apagada, además de eso no pesa nada fácilmente lo pueden meter en su nave- Aseguro Jon.

-Esta bi...

\- ¿Está todo bien por ahí Espectro 1?- Se escucho desde el comunicador del rebelde.

"Espectro... mi viejo sobrenombre..." Recordó Jon.

\- Si, si todo bien- Se apresuro en contestar Kanan- Vamos a traer un invitado y un caza...


	3. Comienzo Del Viaje

"Bueno... supongo que solo debería llevarme lo esencial durante mi viaje" Pensó Jon mientras se acercaba a la armería "Una pistola extra... munición... esta escopeta puede ser útil... otra katana" Después de llevar el armamento al caza Jon se acerco a las estanterías "Bien solo lo básico..." Jon llevo diversos alimentos y bebidas. "Me está faltando algo... ya se" Jon se acerco al botiquín y tomo varias dosis de morfina, antibióticos y tres inyecciones purificadoras. Jon se preparo para partir en su caza, después de apagar todas las funciones principales de la lanzadera, cuando se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo muy importante "El Whisky... todo listo... creo"

Después de abandonar la nave principal Jon aproximo el caza al Fantasma, mientras Jon se aproximaba a la nave rebelde noto que su caza estaba en la mira de dos cañones de plasma diferentes.

"Confían tanto en mi como yo en ellos" Pensó Jon mientras confirmaba el blanco de uno de los torpedos de su caza.

Después de aparcar su caza en la bodega del Fantasma Jon se preparo para encontrase con los rebeldes... de nuevo.

"Nunca se puede ser muy cuidadoso" Pensó Jon mientras agregaba la escopeta, que tenia al lado del asiento, a su "arsenal" personal.

\- Espero que la próxima vez que te acerques a nuestra nave no nos apuntes- Dijo el Lasat.

\- Estoy seguro de que ustedes nunca harían algo así...- Respondió Jon sin darle mucha importancia al comentario del alienígena- Bueno... donde está el piloto, o debería decir " Espectro 6"- Bromeo Jon.

\- En realidad es Espectro 2- Respondió una voz femenina que provenía desde atrás de Jon.

\- Un pla...- Antes de poder completar la frase Jon se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con otro alienígena.

"Bueno... un humanoide, verde con colas en la cabeza... esto se parece a una película de ciencia ficción"

\- ¿Hola?- Respondió la mujer enojada por la falta de respuesta.

\- Hola- Dijo Jon mientras se quitaba el casco de piloto- Soy Jon y tu eres...

\- Hera- Respondió la mujer mientras se unía al resto de los rebeldes que estaban observando el caza, excepto por Kanan que miraba con recelo a Jon.

\- Bueno... supongo que ahora que conozco a todos...

\- En realidad falta Chopper- Dijo Sabine mientras un droide salía del caza de Jon.

\- Ese droide...- Jon se dio cuenta de que nunca atrapo al droide que se dirigió a la computadora de su nave.

\- Si es el mismo que subió a tu nave... y confirmo todo lo que dijiste sobre tu misión- Respondió la adolecente

\- Bueno supongo que ahora no dudan de mi honestidad me guiaran a mi camarote- Sugirió Jon.

\- Sígueme- Comando la piloto.

Hera llevo a Jon hasta lo que parecía la cocina/comedor de la nave.

-Bueno vas a tener que dormir ahí- Dijo Hera mientras señalaba un sillón que rodeaba una mesa con un Holo proyector .

\- ¿Qué?! ¿Un sillón? pero hay cuatro camarotes- Replico Jon apuntando a los dormitorios.

\- Están los cuatro ocupados- Afirmo Hera.

\- Uno para la chica, otro para el peludo y el chico, y otro para ustedes dos- Dijo Jon mientras miraba a Kanan y Hera, a los pocos segundos Sabine, Ezra y Zeb empezaron a reír- Esperen ustedes dos no... Okay okay, en mi galaxia los humanos tampoco suelen juntarse con alienígenas.

\- No es eso- Respondió rápidamente Kanan creando un silencio incomodo.

\- Me quedo con el sillón- Afirmo Jon- Antes de que tu chica se enoje mas- Dijo jon señalando a Hera, quien parecía que estaba a punto de matar a ambos hombres.

Después de solucionar el tema de los dormitorios Hera preparo todo va empezar el viaje.

-Coordenadas para el hiperpropulsor listas, prepárense para el salto al hiperespacio- Dijo Hera mientras la nave entro al hiperespacio.

-wow...- Jon, que observaba todo el proceso, se quedo sorprendido al ver como las miles de estrellas se transformaban en líneas y la nave entraba en una dimensión alterna, o eso pensó Jon,.

"Tengo que pasar esta información a HQ lo antes posible"

Después de establecer el curso Hera se unió al resto del equipo, que estaba en el comedor, para la cenar.

"Yo también debería cenar, no he comido come en tres años" Pensó Jon mientras se dirigía a su caza en busca de alimento.

Después de cenar todos los rebeldes se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Mientras Jon buscaba información sobre la galaxia en la que se encontraba...

"Hubiese sido tan fácil si los locales hablaran español y escribieran con el alfabeto terrestre... me va a tomar un tiempo descifrar este lenguaje" Pensó Jon mientras anotaba en un datapad los datos necesario para traducir el lenguaje alienígena. Mientras trabajaba Jon se dio cuenta de que uno de los tripulantes del Fantasma se acercaba.

\- ¿No puedes dormir eh?- Pregunto Jon a Sabine.

\- ¿Interrumpo tu trabajo, espía?- Respondió Sabine de forma acusatoria.

\- No... ahora mismo mi traductor está procesando estos jeroglíficos que ustedes llaman idioma...- Dijo Jon cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba mirando su pistola- Supongo que no estás de acuerdo con "Espectro 1" sobre las armas de fuego.

\- Soy una experta en demoliciones y todo tipo de armamento, sé muy bien que cualquier cosa que mata se usa en la guerra...- Respondió Sabine.

\- Así que la quieres probar- Dijo Jon mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Sabine.

-Bueno...- Dudo la chica.

\- Sígueme- Dijo Jon mientras agarraba una pelota blanca que tenia al lado de su traductor y se dirigió, con Sabine, a la bodega- Bien esta pelota blanca es un blanco de practica- Aseguro Jon mientras tiraba la pelota al aire- Esta en dificultad alta- Dijo Jon mientras el objeto que tiro empezaba a hacer zigzag en el aire- Toma- Jon le tiro la pistola a Sabine- Está cargada con munición de práctica.

\- No puedo... me duele la mano- Dijo Sabine mientras se frotaba la mano y dejaba caer el arma al suelo.

"No le debería doler... tiene un traje resistente a impactos... o no"

Jon se acerco a la joven rebelde y tomo su mano- Tranquila no muerdo- Aseguro Jon mientras sacaba el guante para confirmar su sospecha, Sabine tenía un hematoma donde la bala había impactado "El traje solo dispersa la energía, no la rechaza" Pensó Jon mientras tomaba una jeringa de su cinturón.

\- Esto va a doler- Afirmo Jon mientras acercaba la jeringa a la zona afectada.

\- ¿Que va a...- Sabine se vio interrumpida por el dolor de un pinchazo en su mano- Haa...Hmm.

\- ¿Como está la mano?- Pregunto Jon amablemente.

-Mejor... ¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto la chica.

\- Esto es morfina... es bastante adictiva así que no "te lastimes" de nuevo- Respondió Jon mientras miraba a la chica.

\- No soy drogadicta...- Respondió Sabine enojada.

\- Aja... ¿Bueno vamos a practicar o qué?- Dijo Jon mientras le daba de nuevo la pistola a Sabine.

\- Bastante bien, 23 de 50 disparos los reclutas Imperiales solo aciertan un promedio de 20 de 50- Felicito Jon a Sabine.

\- Gracias- Respondió Sabine mientras le devolvía el arma a Jon.

\- Ta la puedes quedar, tengo dos mas así que te la regalo- Dijo Jon mientras devolvía la pistola a Sabine.

\- Gracias, bueno me voy a dormir estoy muy cansada...

"Le caigo bien... me parece que admira el hecho de que soy mejor guerrero que cualquiera en esta nave... pero también el hecho de que soy una persona "noble"... no me conocen para nada..." Pensó Jon mientras volvía a su sillón y se preparaba para dormir.

Bueno ese fue el tercer capítulo, el siguiente va a ser el primer informe de Jon a la tierra espero que les este gustando :D.


	4. Informe 1

Bueno este es mi primer informe desde que llegue a esta galaxia, después de un "descanso" de 3 años, me desperté mientras mi nave era abordada por un grupo de "rebeldes", después de neutralizar a los 4 intrusos llegamos a un acuerdo, voy a reunirme con los líderes de una "Alianza Rebelde".

Además de eso mientras estaba a bordo de la nave rebelde llamada "Fantasma" descubrí algo bastante curioso sobre como viajan en esta galaxia, básicamente las naves viajan por una dimensión llamada "hiperespacio".

Adjunto toda la información que pude encontrar tanto sobre los viajes espaciales, la historia de esta galaxia, especies alienígenas y cultura humana... en esta galaxia me encontré con varios humanos que, por lo menos a simple vista, soy idénticos a nosotros. Cuando tenga oportunidad mandare muestras de ADN de los humanos que me encontré.

PD: En esta galaxia hablan español como idioma universal (si nuestro español) pero su escritura es bastante diferente. Envió un programa para facilitar la traducción de los archivos mandados previamente.

-Jon

ARCHIVOS ADJUNTADOS

-Historia de las "Guerras Clon"

-Historia del "Imperio Galáctico"

-Historia de la especie humana

-Historia de la "Vieja República"

-Historia de la "Orden Jedi"

-Historia de los "Sith"

-traduccion_


	5. Comienzo Del Viaje PT 2

\- Que raro que el extranjero siga durmiendo...- Dijo Zeb mientras se preparaba para comer otro waffle.

\- Tal vez en su galaxia la gente duerme hasta tarde- Sugirió Ezra.

\- Tal vez paso mucho tiempo buscando información sobre nuestra galaxia y está cansado- Dijo Sabine mientras observaba la armadura de Jon.

\- Tal vez solo se hace el dormido para ver si saca algo de información- Dijo Kanan mostrando su desconfianza hacia el explorador.

\- no se... solamente soy una tonta alienígena- Dijo Hera mientras miraba a Kanan- Pero tal vez tiene algo que ver con eso- Afirmo Hera mientras señalaba una botella de cristal vacía que estaba al lado del sillón.

\- Estoy despierto...- Afirmo Jon mientras miraba a los cinco rebeldes- Solamente no estoy de humor para hablar...

\- Se los dije- Dijo Kanan mientras presumía su victoria.

\- Si quisiera espiar sus conversaciones haría esto- Dijo Jon mientras presionaba un botón en el guante izquierdo de su traje, activando el sistema de camuflaje.

\- ¿Qué otras cosas puede hacer tu armadura?- Pregunto Sabine sorprendida.

Jon camino hasta la mesa posicionándose detrás de Kanan.

\- Tiene una hoja de dura-acero en ambas manos- Dijo Jon, que todavía estaba invisible, mientras cortaba el waffle de Kanan a la mitad- Y tiene otras funciones pero no quiero destruir esta cocina tan... acogedora...- Dijo Jon mientras apagaba el camuflaje

\- ¿Quieres un waffle?- Ofreció Sabine mientras sacaba la última pieza antes de que Zeb pudiera evitarlo y la dejo en un plato limpio.

\- Gracias- Dijo Jon mientras aceptaba la oferta de la experta en explosivos, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Ezra.

Después de desayunar todos los rebeldes se dispersaron. Jon se dirigió hacia su nave para confirmar que el informe enviado la noche anterior había salido de la galaxia sin ser interceptado. Cuando llego a la bodega Jon se dio cuenta de que la piloto estaba curioseando con su nave.

\- ¿Así que te interesa mi caza eh?- Pregunto Jon.

\- Se ve interesante... cuando salgamos del hiperespacio puedo...

\- ¿Probarlo? No veo por qué no- Respondió Jon mientras centraba su atención en Hera.

"Los alienígenas parecen ser bastante humanos... curioso" Pensó Jon.

\- Gracias- Respondió Hera mientras se acercaba a la escalera de mano que llevaba a la parte superior de la bodega- Le agradas a Sabine, creo que te respeta- Dijo Hera mientras enfrentaba a Jon de nuevo.

\- Si, leí algo sobre su gente anoche... ¿ Mandaloriana? Su gente solo respeta la fuerza bruta, obviamente ella comparte eso con su gente pero... también le importa la razón por la que pelea.

" Creo que respeta el hecho de que soy un "valiente explorador" que viajo tan lejos para defender a su galaxia... Esta tan equivocada"

\- Puede ser...- Sin despedirse la piloto se marcho de la bodega.

"Debería comprobar que el informe no fue interceptado"

Después de confirmar que su mensaje estaba de camino a la Vía Láctea Jon se dirigió al los camarotes en busca de Kanan.

"Supongo que este es el dormitorio de Kanan" Pensó Jon mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. Jon se encontró con Kanan, quien estaba sentado en el suelo meditando,.

\- ¿En tu galaxia no te enseñaron a tocar?- Dijo Kanan mientras se levantaba.

\- ¿No te enseñaron a ser tolerante en el templo jedi?- Kanan estaba a punto de discutir con la ultima afirmación de Jon pero se dio cuenta de que no lo iba a convencer de lo contrario- Supongo que Ezra es tu "padawan"- Kanan lo miro con preocupación- Tranquilo no soy un agente imperial, solamente un consejo, no intentes imponer tu "código" en la vida de un adolecente.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?- Pregunto Kanan.

\- He leído sobre lo que pasa con los jedis que no pueden seguir el código ¿Nunca pensaste que tal vez es culpa del código y no de los jedis?

\- Yo voy a cuidar a mi alumno, tu metete en tus asuntos- Respondió Kanan enojado

-Me parece correcto, solo era una sugerencia- Respondió Jon tranquilamente- Después de todo es un punto de vista... uno que parece ser el correcto- Afirmo Jon con un tono serio mientras se marchaba de la habitación de Kanan.

"Tiene razón en una cosa, Ezra puede caer al lado oscuro..." Pensó Kanan mientras volvía a su meditación.

"Durante el desayuno Hera menciono que llegaríamos a la flota rebelde mañana... Tengo que hacer algo hasta entonces..." Pensó Jon mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la bodega.

"Un poco de practica con katana nunca viene mal..." Pensó Jon mientras tomaba el pequeño droide de entrenamiento y lo ponía en modo disparo. Después de preparar el droide Jon saco su katana y la encendió, activando una hoja blanca de 80 cm ligeramente encorvada, después de ponerse en posición, Jon comenzó a practicar, desviando los disparos de plasma verde, que eran mas rápidos que los disparos laser, del droide.

\- ¿Así que además de "armas de fuego" utilizas un sable de luz?- Pregunto Ezra que estaba observando el entrenamiento de Jon desde la parte superior de la bodega.

\- De donde vengo llamamos a esto espada laser- Dijo Jon mientras desviaba tres disparos.

\- Es muy fácil desviar disparos, pero es más difícil devolverlos- Aseguro Ezra intentando menos preciar las habilidades de Jon.

\- ¿Te refieres a algo así?- Pregunto Jon mientras devolvía cinco disparos al droide, atravesando sus escudo y desactivándolo- Hmmm... no, no es difícil- Aseguro Jon mientras reiniciaba el droide- ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento jedi?- Jon sorprendió a Ezra con la pregunta, dejándolo sin palabras.

"Como... supongo que la espada laser plus una búsqueda en la Holonet deja bastante claro que soy jedi..." Pensó Ezra.

\- No te sientas tan mal por lo de ayer... soy el doble de alto que vos, no tienes porque avergonzarte de perder contra un enemigo superior,- Agrego Jon con un tono sarcástico.

\- "El tamaño no importa"- Dijo Ezra citando al maestro Joda.

"Eso dijo ella..." Pensó Jon.

\- Claro que si importa. Aunque el entrenamiento es más importante, por desgracia no posees ninguna de las dos cosas- Respondió Jon.

\- Así que nuestro pasajero está entrenando- Dijo Sabine quien se posiciono al lado de Ezra- Así que el también tiene un sable de luz.

\- Sable laser- Corrigió Jon, que continuaba desviando disparos,.

\- ¿Porque no practicas con Ezra?- Sugirió Sabine mientras miraba a su compañero rebelde.

\- No lo quiero lastimar... de nuevo- Respondió Jon mientras acortaba la distancia entre él y el droide.

\- Estaba distraído- Afirmo Ezra avergonzado.

\- Mirando a Sabine ¿Eh?- Bromeo Jon mientras realizaba un ataque con su katana, parando la hoja a un milímetro del metal, desactivando el droide.- "No hay pasión" ¿Eh?- Agrego Jon mientras se daba vuelva para encontrarse con un Ezra sonrojado, mientras Sabine se reía.

\- Vamos- Ordeno Jon a Ezra- Te voy a enseñar a resistir ataques físicos. Y de paso vemos si puedes impresionar a cierta chica- Añadió Jon.

Ezra bajo hasta la parte inferior de la bodega, enfrentando a Jon. Ambos humanos activaron sus sables, pero mientras Ezra se ponía en una postura defensiva, cubriendo la mayoria de su cuerpo con el sable azul, Jon aparto su sable blanco dejando su cuerpo expuesto.

\- Bien, empecemos- Dijo Jon mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos contrincantes- Es importante- Jon interrumpió su frase con un ataque al costado derecho de Ezra obligando al jedi a cubrirse, dejando su lado izquierdo descubierto,- usar todo el cuerpo en un movimiento defensivo- Dijo Jon mientras usaba su pie izquierdo para desestabilizar al padawan, provocando su caída. Después de ayudar a Ezra a levantarse Jon continuo- Es importante atacar al enemigo cuando esta desprevenido- Dijo Jon mientras se daba vuelta para regresar a su posición original, momento que Ezra aprovecho para atacar- Pero siempre tienes que estar seguro que no es una trampa- Aconsejo Jon mientras bloqueaba el ataque de Ezra con su sable y obligando a Ezra a cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando el abdomen desprotegido,- Si tu enemigo te ataca por arriba te combine bloquear y retroceder porque si no...- Dijo Jon mientras pateaba el abdomen del chico provocando, nuevamente, su caída- Pasa eso. En resumen- Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigía a su caza- no pelees contra alguien que te saca treinta centímetros- mientras terminaba de hablar Jon sintió un impacto en su espalda, al darse vuelta vio a Ezra apuntando con su sable laser a Jon.

"No me di cuenta que tenía una pistola integrada" Pensó Jon.

\- Muy ingenioso, que pena que tengo armadura- Dijo Jon presumiendo de su equipamiento superior.

\- Eso cuenta como una victoria, nadie en esta galaxia usa escudos- Dijo Ezra con cierta esperanza en su voz.

\- Sabine- Dijo Jon mientras desactivaba su escudo- Dispárame.

\- ¿Bueno?- Vacilo Sabine mientras sacaba su pistola laser.

\- No, la otra- Ordeno Jon.

\- ¿Estas segur...

-Si- Afirmo Jon

Sabine saco la pistola, que fue un regalo de Jon, y apunto al pecho de Jon, realizo un disparo. Al disparo reboto contra las placas de acero de la armadura de Jon dejando una pequeña abolladura en el lugar del impacto.

\- ¿Ves? Ese disparo no fue una victoria...

\- No es justo, yo no tengo armadura...

\- En el campo de batalla te vas a encontrar con gente mejor equipada, mejor entrenada y mas experimentada- Dijo Jon, hablando como un entrenador,- No hay tal cosa como "balance" en la guerra.

\- Supongo...- Dijo Ezra aceptando su derrota.

\- Igual, fue un buen movimiento- Agrego Jon, dándole cierta esperanza a Ezra.

Después de terminar la sesión de entrenamiento y revisar el tiempo de entrega estimado del informe, 6 días, Jon se dirigió al comedor, donde reanudo sus estudios sobre la historia y cultura local. Cuando llego el momento de cenar Jon se dirigió a su caza donde espero a que los rebeldes terminaran su comida.

" Supongo que ya terminaron" Supuso Jon mientras se dirigía al comedor con una lata grande atún, una ensalada y una botella de whisky en mano "La comida de esta galaxia es horrible, suerte que me traje mi comida" Pensó Jon mientras, en la mesa de la cocina, mezclaba el atún con la ensalada "No es fresco, pero por lo menos no es artificial" Reconoció Jon mientras se serbia un vaso de whisky. Mientras Jon terminaba su ensalada escucho alguien aproximándose desde los dormitorios. "Espero que no sea Kanan..." Pensó Jon mientras se serbia otro vaso de la bebida alcohólica.

\- ¿Así que no te gusta compartir?- Pregunto Sabine con un tono sarcástico.

\- Si tu única conexión con tu hogar fuese la comida , de la cual solamente tienes un mes de raciones, ¿Compartirías tu comida?- Sabine no respondió la pregunta- Eso pensé- Continuo Jon.

\- ¿Me das un poco de esa bebida?- Pregunto Sabine mientras se sentaba al lado de Jon.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto Jon.

-18- Jon se dio vuelta mirando a Sabine por primera vez durante su conversación- 17...- Jon continuo mirando a la rebelde- 16- Admitió Sabine derrotada.

\- Bueno- Respondió Jon mientras llenaba el vaso de cristal con whisky, después de llenarlo Jon se lo paso a Sabine y continuo con su comida.

\- ¿Me das otro?- Pidió Sabine antes de que Jon pudiera dar otro bocado a su ensalada.

"Mierda... esta chica sí que es dura, la mayoría de los reclutas de la legión no podrían soportar un trago..." Pensó Jon mientras llenaba el vaso de nuevo "Supongo que eso será suficiente" Espero Jon mientras agarraba de nuevo el tenedor.

-¿Me da...

"Fuck It" Pensó Jon mientras pasaba la botella de licor a la chica.

Jon pudo continuar con su comida sin más inconveniente, cuando termino la ensalada busco la botella de whisky, pero cuando la agarro se encontró con una botella vacía.

" No, no puede ser" Pensó Jon mientras se daba vuelta y se encontró con la adolecente durmiendo sobre la mesa.

Jon llevo a la chica hasta los dormitorios, donde, con una mano abrió la puerta de uno de los camarotes, pero el camarote que abrió no era la habitación de la mandaloriana, era la habitación de Zeb y Ezra.

"Pfff, es la otra habitación...hmmm..." Jon llevo a Sabine hasta la litera inferior donde dormía Ezra, Jon posiciono a Sabine contra la pared, de forma cuidadosa para no despertar al padawa,. "Falta algo..." Jon apoyo el brazo izquierdo de Sabine sobre el hombro de Ezra. "Perfecto... esto va a ser bastante gracioso..." Pensó Jon mientras salía del camarote de Ezra, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Después de llevar a Sabine a la habitación de Ezra. Jon limpio la mesa de la cocina y se preparo para dormir.

"Diversión..." Jon intento recordar la última vez que se divirtió "No recuerdo... nada... desde el incidente..." Desde el incidente todos los recuerdos de Jon parecían centrarse en solo una cosa ... muerte "Toda mi vida se ha basado en matar gente... gente que estaba haciendo algo "incorrecto"... yo también hice algo incorrecto... pero sigo vivo... el exilio fue muy generoso... mate a catorce chicos por dios" Los recuerdos de la noche del incidente volvieron a la mente Jon... "No... lo hecho hecho esta, nada va a cambiar..." Intento convencerse Jon...

Bueno este es el quinto capítulo. Si les está gustando por favor dejen una review, si tienen algo que decir sobre la historia, escritura, etc toda crítica es bien venida, solamente recuerden que es mi primer Fict xD.

PD: En el siguiente capítulo habrá bastante acción :,).


	6. Conflicto

Era una noche lúgubre, varios equipos del escuadrón anti-terrorismo estaban posicionados a las afuera de una fábrica, del siglo XXI, abandonada.

\- Equipo Bravo en posición...

\- Equipo Echo en posición...

\- Equipo Delta en posición...

\- Aquí Espectro esperando confirmación de HQ sobre el estado de las negociaciones. Mierda... las negociaciones no salieron bien- Confirmo Espectro mientras observaba al negociador recibir un disparo en la cabeza- HQ requiero permiso para comenzar la misión de rescate.

\- Permiso denegado, hemos detectado 14 sospechosos en el primer piso. Parece que los 14rehenes están en la planta baja, custodiados por 12 sospechosos.

\- Algo no cuadra...- Dijo Jeff, quien estaba en la sala de control,.

\- Acaban de matar al negociador, voy a entrar con sigilo cuando este en la planta baja envíen al equipo Delta- Afirmo Espectro mientras activaba el camuflaje y avanzaba hacia la fabrica.

\- ESPECTRO MANTENGA LA POSICIÓN, NO ESTÁ AUTORIZADO PARA AVANZAR, REPITO MANTENGA LA POSICIÓN- Ordeno una voz por el comunicador.

Espectro continuo avanzando hasta llegar a la entrada de la fábrica abandonada. En lugar de entrar por la puerta corto una ventana cercana para poder entrar, la venta daba a la parte trasera del escritorio de recepción, después de entrar encontró una buena cobertura desde donde identifico al primer enemigo, era un varón humano de complexión media, tenía la cara tapada por una máscara blanca. Espectro apunto al enemigo, quien estaba custodiando la entrada a la planta industrial.

\- Tango Down...- Informo Espectro mientras veía al enemigo chocarse contra la pared mientras caía.

Jon se despertó jadeando y sudando... Después de recuperar la respiración Jon se levanto y se dirigió a su caza... "Ese fue el primero..." Pensó Jon mientras daba otro paso hacia la bodega, "Esta vez el sueño fue tan... distante... casi como un recuerdo... casi como si no fuese yo" Pensó Jon mientras daba otro paso hacia la bodega "Esta vez observe a Espectro pero... yo soy Espectro". Jon subió hasta la cabina de piloto de la nave... y busco la caja que había traído de la su lanzadera con provisiones... y alcohol... "No" Jon se alejo del caza y subió hasta la parte superior de la bodega, donde se sentó " Tengo que intentarlo..." Pensó Jon mientras cerraba sus ojos y descansaba sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y comenzaba a recitar el código de la Orden.

"Mediante la comprensión acepto a los demás y comprendo sus dificultades"

"Mediante la disciplina me controlo, pues soy un animal, pero no actuare como tal"

"Mantengo la paz, pero no dudo en actuar ante las injusticias"

"Porque soy un Justiciero"

"Me entreno para defender a los inocentes"

"Porque soy un Legionario"

"Me preparo para la guerra, para defender a mi especie"

"Porque soy Humano"

Vivir bajo un código que obligaba a todos sus seguidores a poner su vida en segundo plano y transformarse en defensores de algo más importante era algo difícil. Muchos fallaban, algunos en el entrenamiento, otros en acepar el código, y otros en obedecer órdenes. " Si tan solo hubiese hecho caso a HQ... nada malo hubiese pasado"

"Soy un miembro de la Orden Imperial"

"No... no lo soy" Se recordó Jon.

\- Bonito Código... ¿Tu Orden también es religiosa?- Pregunto Kanan quien se posiciono al lado de Jon.

\- Mi especie abandono la religión hace muchos años... Es algo que nos repetimos para recordar nuestras metas- Contesto Jon- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

\- Sentí... algo.

\- ¿Qué?- Pregunto Jon.

\- Sufrimiento... Miedo... Odio... el lado oscuro de la fuerza- Kanan respondió preocupado.

"¿Me sintió a mi? Imposible dijo que sintió "el lado oscuro" yo no soy sensible a la fuerza" Jon se preocupo de la posibilidad de Kanan sintiendo sus emociones...

\- ¿Y ahora?- Jon intento disimular la preocupación en su voz.

\- Siento... Calma...Paz... Pero...

\- Es inestable...-Agrego Jon.

-Sí. Es como si las emociones positivas pelearan para mantener control- Agrego Kanan.

"Soy yo... tiene razón... esta calma la conseguí mediante meditación... pero... NO" Jon intento no recordar las razones por las que se sentía deprimido, intentando sacar provecho a esta nueva paz,.

\- Ezra me conto que le enseñaste... ciertas tácticas defensivas... ¿Porque?- Pregunto Kanan.

\- Ahora que voy a morir lejos de mi galaxia no voy a poder transmitir todos mis conocimientos y tácticas sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo- Confeso Jon sin revelar la naturaleza de su Exilio- Supuse que podría transmitirle un poco a Ezra... sin ofender pero... tu alumno necesita cualquier ayuda que pueda conseguir- Agrego Jon.

\- Es joven y solamente tiene un año de entrenamiento. Me conto sobre las tácticas que le enseñaste parecen... apropiadas, también me conto sobre lo que dijiste...

\- Lo siento... no era mi intención traumar al chico, solamen...

\- Tienes razón- Admitió Kanan- Pero en esas palabras hay experiencia... ¿En cuántas guerras formaste parte?

\- Tres...- Admitió Jon- Las primeras dos no fueron gran cosas pero la tercera... fue un baño de sangre.

\- ¿Que paso?- Pregunto el jedi.

\- En mi galaxia los humanos nos encontramos con muchas especies alienígenas... pero todas estaban en decadencia... destrozadas por guerras internas y externas, plagas, etc... Excepto por una especie de guerreros, creyeron que la humanidad era una "oponente digno". Comenzaron atacando nuestras colonias, nuestra especie nunca se había enfrentado a un enemigo tan formidable,. Tenían entrenamiento y más importante, experiencia. Las primeras batallas fueron masacres... quemaron colonias enteras... juntaban a los colonos en las plazas y... bueno ya te imaginas que hacían...- Relato Jon con tristeza en su voz.

\- ¿Como ganaron la guerra?- Pregunto Kanan con cautela.

\- 10.000 Legionarios, todo el cuerpo no-ejecutivo, lanzamos un ataque en el planeta natal enemigo... aprovechamos que el grueso de su ejército estaba en el frente de batalla, preparamos el terreno para la invasión de los marines... pero el plan de la Alianza era distinto al nuestro, en lugar de destruir el gobierno enemigo, atacaron a todos... soldados, políticos, civiles... chicos...- Respondió Jon con un tono que rosaba el enojo- Desde entonces mi Orden se separo del gobierno de la Alianza, juramos controlar TODAS las especies por igual...

\- La guerra... la guerra no cambia nunca...

\- No nunca cambia...

Después de despedirse de Kanan, Jon se dirigió al comedor donde medito hasta quedarse dormido. Jon fue despertado por Hera cuatro horas después...

\- ¿Llegamos a la flota "Rebelde"- Pregunto Jon mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Cuando Jon se equipaba con sus pistolas, que dejo arriba de la mesa de café, noto que Sabine, Ezra y Zeb entraban en el comedor, Zeb parecía enojado "Supongo que no le hizo gracia que lo despierten de su sueño" Pero Sabine tenía una cara de odio que dejaba bastante claro que le había enojado..." Supongo que no le hizo gracia... por el otro lado parece que Ezra está bastante feliz" Pensó Jon, al ver a un Ezra bastante contento con la sorpresa.

\- No... estamos respondiendo una llamada de auxilio de una célula rebelde...- Contesto Hera, devolviendo a Jon a la realidad.

\- ¿Supongo que me despiertan para que preste apoyo al equipo "Espectro" eh? - Bromeo Jon.

\- No deberíamos necesitar apoyo... puedes quedarte en la nave mientras investigamos la señal de auxilio- Contesto Hera quitándole la ilusión a Jon.

Cuando el Fantasma llego a la ubicación de la llamada de auxilio la tripulación se encontró con un carguero a la deriva, con apenas suficiente energía como para mantener una atmosfera y gravedad artificial.

"Es una trampa... como no pueden sentirlo..." Pensó Jon.

\- ¿Sabéis que es una trampa... no?- Pregunto Jon preocupado.

\- Puede ser- Respondió Kanan mientras se preparaba para abordar la nave vecina.

\- Si se meten en problemas no voy a ir a rescataos...- Aseguro de forma sarcástica Jon.

\- Si quieres tengo algo para el dolor de cabeza...- Jon le sugirió a Sabine quien era la última en salir - No estarás enojada por lo de ayer... Es para que recuerdes los males del alcohol...

"Ni yo me creo eso..."

\- No lo pienses como algo malo, piénsalo como un regalo... para Ezra- Agrego Jon.

Después de que todo el equipo rebelde entrara a la nave aliada Jon se dirigió a su caza. Donde tomo su casco, los discos explosivos para su rifle y remplazo la jeringuilla de morfina de su botiquín.

"Estoy seguro que es una trampa... pero algo me dice que no van a escapar solos" Pensó Jon mientras se dirigía a la escotilla.

Jon entro en el carguero con su fusil de asalto listo para disparar...

"Sería un buen detalle por mi parte no matar otro civil con esta arma..." Pensó Jon, quien al instante lamento traer ese recuerdo a su mente... de nuevo.

Jon decidió tomar la dirección opuesta al primer equipo de exploradores, escogiendo el pasillo izquierdo al derecho,. La nave tenia las luces de emergencias apagadas, lo que dejaba el pasillo en total oscuridad , Jon uso la luz de su casco para iluminar el recorrido que le esperaba. Todas las habitaciones estaban abiertas, sin rastro de sus ocupantes, no había señales de violencia en toda la nave...

"Extraño... debería contactar con los espectros" Pensó Jon mientras iniciaba un canal de comunicación desde su casco al comunicador de Espectro 1. "Cortado... que sorpresa... momento de dar apoyo al equipo rebelde..." Decidió Jon mientras se dirigía al puente. Cuando Jon se encontraba a unos metros del puente escucho como una batalla comenzaba, disparos de armas laser y espadas chocando.

-Mierda...- Maldijo Jon mientras se posiciono en la esquina, del pasillo en el que se encontraba, que daba a la antesala del puente. Jon pudo observas a 10 soldados con armaduras blancas y armas laser intercambiando disparos con Sabine y Zeb. Jon se preparo para salir de su cobertura.

\- Rendíos...- Ordeno Jon mientras se asomaba al pasillo con su rifle apuntando a un soldado imperial, en ese momento uno de los soldados que estaba apoyado contra la esquina de la puerta de la ante sala apunto a Jon- Eso es un no- Dijo Jon mientras disparaba una ráfaga de balas que impacto al soldado que le estaba apuntando y tres más de sus compañeros. Cuando los demás soldados imperiales notaron la presencia de Jon ya era muy tarde, pues el Ex-Legionario ya había disparado un disco explosivo en dirección a los siete soldados restantes... los imperiales no tuvieron ni dos segundos para responder ante el explosivo...

\- ¿Donde están Kanan y Ezra?- Pregunto Jon con un tono autoritario a los dos rebeldes, quienes todavía estaban sorprendidos por las acciones de Jon,.

\- Hay...- Respondió Sabine mientras señalaba la puerta que daba al puente.

\- Volved a la nave, decidle a Hera que nos vamos de inmediato- Ordeno Jon mientras se acercaba a la puerta sellada. Jon encendió su katana y creó una apertura en la puerta de un diámetro de un metro cincuenta.

Al entrar al puente Jon se encontró con Kanan, quien estaba combatiendo a una mujer con casco y espada laser roja, y a Ezra, quien estaba resistiendo a duras penas los ataques de un alienígena con la piel gris y ojos blancos que , al igual que la mujer, tenía una espada laser roja,.

\- Ezra atras- Ordeno Jon mientras entraba en el combate defendiendo al joven humano de los ataques del alíen- Vuelve a la nave- Dijo Jon manteniendo el tono autoritario en su voz.

\- No me quedo a ayudar- Contesto Ezra mientras Jon realizaba tres ataques contra el imperial, destruyendo la defensa del enemigo,. Esto le hizo entender a Ezra que Jon se podía encargar del sith por su cuenta.

\- Por fin un oponente... no digno... pero un oponente- Dijo Jon intentando demoler la moral de su enemigo, mientras mantenía sus ataques continuos, mientras el alienígena intentaba bloquear los ataques de Jon.

\- Puede que seas más grande- Admitió Jon, el alíen media unos 20 centímetros más que su oponente,- Pero encuentro tu falta de entrenamiento... un error fatal- Dijo Jon mientras pateaba la rodilla de su oponente, provocando su caída, el alíen mantenía a duras penas su espada en una posición defensiva mientras yacía en el suelo derrotado. Sin dudar Jon realizo un último ataque hacia su oponente, no solamente sacando el sable de luz de la posición defensiva, pero también cortando su cabeza.

Jon se volteo dirigiendo su atención a la mujer y a Kanan, quienes habían pausado su pelea al ver la brutal muerte del agente imperial,.

-Ríndete, ya viste como quedo tu amigo...- Sugirió Jon mientras apuntaba su katana en dirección a la mujer.

\- No creo...- Respondió la mujer, acto seguido empujo a Kanan con la fuerza y comenzó a asfixiar a Jon...

Jon intento luchar contra el ataque, mientras se elevaba 30 centímetros se dio cuenta que no podía defenderse contra la fuerza...

"Así es como voy a morir..." Pensó Jon mientras jadeaba por aire " Lejos de casa... lejos de mi especie... exiliado" Pensó Jon mientras intentaba respirar, sin resultados...

Jon se resigno a morir... y en lo que creía que serian sus últimos momentos de conciencia Jon encontró... Paz.

Durante un breve segundo Jon se vio sumergido en una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, a pesar del dolor físico al que se veía sometido,. Cuando Jon cayó al piso, después de siete segundos de suspensión, se encontró con un cambio de emociones total... Odio e ira...

Jon avanzo hacia la mujer, quien había desactivado su máscara mostrando que en realidad era un alienígena de piel amarilla y con marcas ceremoniales,.

La mujer ataco a Jon, quien tenía su katana al costado de su cuerpo mientras se aproximaba al alíen, pero para su sorpresa el Ex-Legionario agarro la espada laser con su mano izquierda. Jon aparto la espada laser del cuerpo de la mujer sorprendida y dirigió una patada hacia su estomago.

Jon se aproximo a la alienígena, quien tenía una cara de horror mientras miraba el sable de luz de Jon,.

\- No creo...- Dijo Jon recitando las últimas palabras de la mujer mientras atravesaba su garganta con su katana.


	7. Herida

Jon cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras miraba el cadáver de la mujer... El Ex Legionario comenzó a recordar sus acciones cuando sintió un intenso dolor en su mano izquierda. Jon comenzó a jadear de dolor mientras retiraba su guante izquierdo... la palma de la mano de Jon tenía quemaduras graves, ya que el guante no puede soportar temperaturas tan extremas como la de un sable de luz, la zona afectada tenía un color rojo intenso y la mayoría de la piel de su palma estaba desgarrada...

Jon sufrió un dolor intenso, por lo que identifico como una quemadura de segundo grado rosando tercer grado... Jon tomo la jeringuilla de morfina y marco una dosis alta, a Sabine le había dado una dosis baja por la naturaleza de su herida, y procedió a inyectarse el opiáceo en su brazo izquierdo...

\- Mierda...- Dijo Jon intentando no expresar su dolor, cosa que no logro,. Jon continuo el procedimiento de primeros auxilios tapando la herida con una gaza.

Jon recibió instrucción avanzada en primeros auxilios y sabia que tapar la quemadura no era la mejor idea, pero no podía permitir que alguna bacteria de esa galaxia entrara en su sangre,.

\- Déjame ayudar...- Dijo Kanan mientras se acercaba a Jon, después de procesar lo ocurrido.

\- Simplemente... vámonos- Respondió Jon mientras se levantaba, mientras agarraba su mano izquierda, y comenzaba el trayecto hacia la nave.

Jon y Kanan se dirigieron hacia el Fantasma rápidamente, a pesar de su herida, Jon corrió siguiendo al jedi.

\- Ahí están- Grito Sabine, que estaba en la entrada a la nave rebelde, al ver a Jon y Kanan.

\- ¿Que le paso al extranjero?- Pregunto Ezra mientras señalaba a Jon, quien se dirigió a su caza,.

\- Después hablamos, tenemos que salir de acá ahora- Respondió Kanan.

\- Estoy en ello- Respondió Hera desde la cabina del piloto mientras separaba las dos naves.

Jon entro en su caza y cello la cabina, después de confirmar que el caza estaba sellado comenzó el proceso de descontaminación.

"Por lo menos ya no duele" Pensó Jon mientras se limpiaba con un paño mojado la herida, después de limpiar la quemadura Jon tapo la herida con otra gaza mojada.

Después de tratar la herida Jon tomo diversos antibióticos y procuro tomar bastante agua para hidratarse.

"Esos momentos antes de liberarme" Pensó Jon mientras tomaba agua... "En mis últimos momentos, cuando debería pelear por mi vida con todas mis fuerzas, me sentí en paz... tranquilidad... felicidad."

GHOST POV

Después de saltar al hiperespacio la tripulación rebelde se reunió en el comedor para discutir los sucesos de la misión.

\- ¿Así que Jon mato a los dos inquisidores... solo?- Pregunto Ezra sorprendido por el relato de Kanan.

\- Si...- Respondió Kanan.

\- Mi gente tiene entrenamientos para resistir la fuerza pero... el no pudo adquirir ese entrenamiento- Dijo Sabine analizando como Jon esquivo el ataque de fuerza.

\- Puede ser sensible a la fuerza- Sugirió Ezra.

\- Puede ser... sentí algo anoche...- Respondió Kanan.

\- Voy a ver como esta- Dijo Hera mientras se dirigía al almacén de la nave.

\- Yo también- Dijo Sabine mientras seguía a Hera.

" No puedo creer que agarro un sable de luz mientras intentaba defendernos... y pensar que yo me enoje con el por una broma" Pensó Sabine mientras llegaban al caza.

Hera y Sabine se encontraron con Jon, quien estaba en la cabina del caza ahora desbloqueada de nuevo,. El extranjero tenia su mano apoyada sobre los controles del caza, mientras miraba al suelo con una expresión de tristeza.

" Parece que lo afecto bastante su herida" Pensó Sabine mientras se acercaba a hablar con Jon.

\- ¿Como estas?- Pregunto Sabine.

\- Viviré... supongo- Respondió Jon sin levantar la vista.

\- Gracias por salvar a Kanan y Ezra- Dijo Hera mientras se acercaba a la cabina- Ellos nunca lo van a admitir pero no pueden contra esos dos inquisidores.

\- Se los dije... tengo más valor en el campo de batalla que sentado en el comedor- Respondió Jon mientras observo a las rebeldes por primera vez durante la conversación.

" Algo le afecto bastante" Pensó Sabine.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Sabine- Pareces bastante deprimido...

\- Un efecto secundario de casi morir... recuerdas toda tu vida... cada error- Respondió Jon.

\- Por lo menos no te duele- Dijo Hera mientras miraba la mano de Jon.

\- Use un poco de esto- Respondió Jon mientras sacaba la jeringuilla de morfina casi vacía- Ahora que lo pienso use demasiado...

\- Vamos a llegar a la flota en unas horas... puedes dormir un rato- Sugirió Hera mientras se retiraba.

\- ¿Como esta tu mano chica?- Pregunto Jon a Sabine.

\- No tan mal como la tuya supongo...- Respondió Sabine.

\- Tranquila... no duele- Le aseguro Jon a la adolecente- No tanto por lo menos... aunque no voy a poder usar mi rifle por un tiempo...- Jon bostezo mientras terminaba su frase.

\- Gracias... por salvar a los chicos... y Zeb... y a mi...- Respondió Sabine mientras dejaba la bodega.

...

\- Equipo Delta cubrid el punto de evacuación, equipo Echo y Bravo preparaos para entrar- Comando Jeff adecuando su estrategia original al plan de Espectro.

Espectro continuo avanzando hacia el interior de la fabrica...

" Parece bastante despejado..." Pensó Espectro mientras avistaba cuatro terroristas custodiando la puerta a la sala de control "Ahí están..."

Dos terroristas estaban ubicados a cada lado de la puerta, mientras los otros dos estaban explorando las proximidades.

" Probablemente el de la entrada no reporto... bueno estoy seguro de que no reporto" Pensó Espectro mientras agarraba una granada aturdidora de su cinturón. El Legionario apunto cuidadosamente la granada antes de tirarla, la explosión dejo aturdidos a los cuatro terroristas, momento que Espectro aprovecho para derribarlos, disparo tras disparo, bala tras bala, los terroristas cayeron al suelo...

Jon se despertó de su pesadilla...

" De nuevo... porque veo a Espectro como si no fuese yo... lo veo como si fuera un simple espectador" Pensó Jon preocupado " En todas las demás ocasiones yo era el que decidía cada movimiento... ahora es como ver una película"

\- Hablas dormido...- Dijo una voz femenina.

\- ¿Qué?- Pregunto Jon mientras dirigía su atención al costado izquierdo del caza, donde se encontraba Sabine sentada en el ala del caza.

\- No parabas de repetir "Espectro..."- Respondió Sabine- ¿Una pesadilla sobre la última misión?

\- Espectro fue mi nombre en código para operaciones...- Contesto Jon examinaba su mano izquierda- En realidad... nada- Jon no supo porque pero casi revela la naturaleza de su misión, de su exilio.

\- Bueno quería avisarte que llegamos a la flota...- Dijo Sabine.

\- Bien- Contesto Jon mientras se bajaba del caza- ¿Vas a bajar de mi nave o qué?

\- Cierto...- Respondido Sabine mientras se bajaba del ala del caza hacia el suelo.

Bueno... este capitulo fue relativamente corto pero de verdad necesito un poco de feedback, por lo menos si quieren que continué la historia.


	8. Inspección

Jon se unió al resto de la tripulación del Fantasma en el puerto de atraque.

\- ¿Así que me están esperando? Me siento halagado- Dijo Jon mientras se posicionaba detrás de Kanan.

\- ¿Estás listo?- Pregunto Hera.

\- Supongo... ¿A su comandante no le importara la mano hinchada?- Respondió Jon mientras miraba a su mano, que ahora estaba inflamada.

Hera abrió la puerta que daba a la nave aliada. Enfrente de los rebeldes se encontraba un pasillo blanco lleno de lo que Jon identifico como la milicia rebelde.

\- Bien... en mi galaxia los emisarios suelen ser recibidos con un oficial del mismo rango...- Dijo Jon mientras avanzaba, junto a la tripulación del Fantasma, hacia el final del pasillo.

\- Así que este es el extranjero- Dijo una mujer alienígena que salía del puente- ¿Siempre es tan exigente?

"Así que una Togruta... qué suerte que estudie esta vez me encuentro con una de las razas alienígenas que estudie, no como los otros dos..." Pensó Jon mientras observaba atentamente a la joven mujer de piel naranja

\- Cuando me encuentro con grupos que pretenden controlar la galaxia... si- Respondió Jon tomando un tono de autoridad.

\- Liberarla- Corrigió Hera.

\- Desde mi punto de vista ustedes pueden ser terroristas, como dice el imperio, o pueden ser libertadores como dice nuestra amiga verde- Dijo Jon.

"Eso no sonó bien... qué suerte que no tienen idea del humor humano de mi galaxia sino..." Pensó Jon.

\- Ahora es cuando decido que son... y si tienen suerte incluso voy a pedir apoyo a mi "Imperio"- Agrego Jon.

\- Bueno... espero convencerte de que somos lo segundo- Dijo la Togruta- Por cierto me llamo Ahsoka Tano.

\- Jon Voyega comandante de la división anti-terrorista de la Orden Imperial- Dijo Jon.

\- Sígueme- Dijo Ahsoka mientras se dirigía al puente.

"Es linda... que raro nunca me gustaron los aliens... supongo que xenofilia es mejor que pedofilia" Pensó Jon mientras entraba al puente.

\- Así que llego nuestro amigo...- Dijo una voz masculina.

\- Jon Voyega... me tengo que comprar unas tarjetas de presentación...- Respondió Jon en un tono humorístico.

\- Soy el comandante Sato- Dijo el Jefe Rebelde.

El comandante Sato tenía una altura media, bastante más bajo que Jon, pelo castaño y la peor postura que Jon nunca haya visto en un oficial.

"Su postura indica que se creen importante... pero no inspira respeto u obediencia" Pensó Jon mientras analizaba al comandante rebelde "Dudo mucho que cualquiera en esta habitación moriría por el"

El puente tenía dos entradas además de la que seguía el pasillo del puerto de atraque, las tres puertas estaban custodiadas por rebeldes, un miliciano a cada lado de las puertas.

\- Así que el niño participa de las reuniones del consejo rebelde...- Señalo Jon casi con un tono de decepción en su voz mientras señalaba a Ezra. Ezra le dirigió una mirada de recelo, mientras a Zeb se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Qué pasa con eso?- Pregunto Sato con una voz autoritaria.

\- Nada...- Respondió Jon.

\- Bien el equipo Fantasma ya confirmo tu origen. Así que podemos hablar sobre los refuerzos de tu galaxia- Dijo Sato.

\- Cuando accedí a reunirme con los líderes de esta "Rebelión" creí que esto iba en serio- Dijo Jon mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación- Esperaba encontrarme con un ejercito... por lo menos una milicia armada... pero me encuentro esto- Dijo Jon con una voz crítica mientras se acercaba a uno de los soldados rebeldes, que claramente estaba asustado del exiliado.

"Regla numero uno de las negociaciones... avergüenza a tu oponente" Pensó Jon.

\- Unos granjeros con abrigos gruesos y armas baratas- Jon se dirigió al comandante Sato- Un comandante sin experiencia en guerra...

\- Como se atr...

\- ¿A no mencionar su historial como "encargado de limpieza en Kamino durante las Guerra Clon"?- Jon se paro cerca del comandante Sato, quien estaba obviamente avergonzado sobre su historial.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?- Pregunto Ahsoka mientras daba un paso al frente.

\- Me refiero a que no pueden esperar que arriesgue mi galaxia para ayudar a una causa perdida...- Respondió Jon- Pero... he estudiado como se maneja el Imperio... sus políticas de opresión hacia especies alienígenas... hacia cualquier opositor...

\- ¿Por qué te importa?- Pregunto Hera uniéndose a la conversación.

\- Porque este Imperio tiene mucha ambición... no quiero ver a mi galaxia ser conquistada- Contesto Jon.

"Y porque me importa lo que le pasa a la gente... no soy de piedra sabes" Pensó Jon.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?- Pregunto Ahsoka.

\- Si me dais tiempo para evaluar el estado d sus tropas y naves, no tardare mucho unos cinco días, podre tomar la decisión de apoyar su causa o no- Respondió Jon reemplazando el tono de su voz de agresivo a amigable.

\- ¿Por qué quieres examinar nuestras tropas?- Pregunto el comandante Sato, volviendo a la discusión.

\- Voy a evaluar si lo que tienen se puede mejorar... tal vez si la Rebelión fuese una fuerza a tener en cuenta La Alianza humana y mi Orden mandaría apoyo- Contesto Jon.

\- Creo que podemos acceder a eso- Respondió Ahsoka.

\- Una última cosa, voy a necesitar mi propio camarote.

Después de organizar todo Jon movió todas sus pertenencias a su camarote, excepto el caza, donde tenía planeado pasar los cinco días siguientes.

"O hasta el final de mi vida..." Pensó Jon mientras se dirigía a su cama.

El camarote no era muy lujoso pero tenía una cama y un baño, que era probablemente lo mismo que tenían los oficiales rebeldes.

"Necesito revisar mi quemadura" Se recordó Jon mientras, en su cama, desvendaba su mano izquierda.

Su mano tenia ampollas leves y la piel empezaba a recuperar un poco del color original.

"Gracias a la modificación genética" Pensó Jon.

Todos los humanos tenían un ADN ligeramente modificado, cuando se lo campara con el ADN humano del siglo XXI. Las modificación genéticas iban desde evitar enfermedades como Cáncer o HIV hasta mejorar la capacidad del cuerpo para procesar la grasa. Los Legionarios también recibían capacidades como regeneración aumentada y resistencia al dolor mejorada.

Después de cambiar su vendaje Jon preparo su cena, pollo con arroz.

" Debería irme a dormir... mañana voy a comenzar la inspección" Pensó Jon. Antes de dormir Jon medito media hora en un intento de no tener más pesadillas...

 **INSPECCIÓN DÍA 1**

Jon se preparo un café y salió de su camarote con la taza en mano.

"Que suerte que me dejaron la taza" Pensó Jon mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. La tasa fue un regalo de la Orden, era dorada y tenía el emblema de la Orden, Un escudo atravesado por una espada, al frente.

Jon se dirigió al comedor, era la hora de desayunar por lo cual todo el personal no vital de la nave estaba en el comedor.

"Los pilotos son mayoritariamente varones humanos, pero también había unas Twi'lek y algunas mujeres humanas" Pensó Jon.

\- Pfff... otra vez esta basura artificial- Se quejo un piloto humano- No recuerdo la última vez que comí algo orgánico...

\- Es lo que hay- Contesto una Twi'lek que estaba al frente del humano.

" La moral no está muy alta..." Pensó Jon.

Jon paso la mayoría del día inspeccionando la nave en sí, no era grande ni apta para combate pero no se podía esperar mucho mas.

 **INSPECCIÓN DÍA 2**

Jon se levanto y se preparo para continuar su inspección. Esta vez espero hasta las 9 am antes de salir.

"Segundo día consecutivo sin pesadillas... nice" Pensó Jon mientras salía de su camarote.

Desde el siglo XXII la humanidad comenzó a usar como idioma mundial el Español, pero no fue hasta el 3000 que todos los humanos comenzaron a hablar de forma natal el Español. Pero el idioma se mezclo con el Ingles (la segunda lengua más hablada) creando expresiones en "inglesñolo".

\- ¿Cómo va tu inspección?- Jon se vio distraído de su análisis de historia humana por Sabine.

\- Mal- Respondió Jon mientras se daba vuelta para enfrentar a la adolecente.

\- Eres demasiado sincero- Contesto Sabine.

\- Es la cosa de formar parte de una Orden desde los quince... no puedes mentir- Dijo Jon.

\- Te quería pedir algo...

"Condones para Ezra..." Jon intento no reírse de su propio chiste.

-... Más munición para tu pistola...- Pidió Sabine ignorando lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Jon.

\- Toma- Jon le paso un cargador de ocho balas a Sabine- ¿Sabes que las balas de práctica se pueden re-usar tres veces... no?

\- Si... Gracias- Respondió Sabine mientras se alejaba en dirección al Fantasma.

"Le encanta su nuevo juguete... eso sonó muy mal..." Pensó Jon mientras reanudaba su camino, con una sonrisa en su boca.

Después de revisar la armería Jon confirmo su sospecha... el arsenal rebelde era bastante pobre.

" Debería dirigirme a la sala de entrenamiento" Pensó Jon.

Eran las 3 pm cuando Jon llego a su destino, en la sala de entrenamiento había 5 soldados rebeldes practicando tiro y dos practicando pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **-Les recomiendo encarecidamente que mientras lean lo que queda de capitulo escuchen la siguiente música: Thomas Bergersen - Empire of Angels (Sun), . La pueden encontrar en Youtube-**

Lo que más llamo la atención de Jon fue Ahsoka, quien estaba entrenando en el centro de la sala en un espacio reservado para combates amistosos.

\- ¿Entrenando sola hum?- Le pregunto Jon.

\- No tengo nadie con quien entrenar- Respondió la Togruta mientras apagaba sus sable de luz.

\- ¿Kanan?- Dijo Jon con un tono sugestivo.

\- No está a mi altura... no le digas que dije eso- Añadió Ahsoka rápidamente.

\- ¿Y yo?- Pregunto Jon mientras adoptaba una postura soberbia.

\- No sería justo- Respondió Ahsoka con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

\- Vamos... yo me quito mis guantes... bueno mi guante térmico y vos no usáis la fuerza- Propuso Jon mientras se paraba en un extremo del circulo de combate.

\- Lo que sea para quitarte esa sonrisa- Respondió Ahsoka mientras se posicionaba en el extremo opuesto del circulo.

Ambos contrincantes hicieron una pequeña reverencia y encendieron sus sables de luz. Los siete rebeldes que había en la sala desviaron su atención a la arena.

Ambos contrincantes cargaron contra su enemigo, al igual que Ahsoka, Jon tenía su sable al costado de su cuerpo.

Ahsoka fue la primera en atacar, sus ataques rápidos obligaron a Jon a posponer su ofensiva mientras intentaba bloquear los ataque de su oponente.

Golpe tras golpe el bloqueo Jon se debilito hasta el punto de perder su postura, Ahsoka se preparo para dar un último golpe, momento que Jon aprovecho para girar sobre sí mismo, cubriendo con su espada su retaguardia.

Jon se quedo detrás de Ahsoka lo que la obligo a la Togruta a darse vuelta, Jon comenzó con su ofensiva, centrándose en dar golpes fuertes, Jon destruyo la defensa de Ahsoka lo que la obligo a retirarse dando un salto para atrás.

Jon le guiño un ojo a Ahsoka mientras iniciaba una nueva carga, pero esta vez posicionando su espada sobre su brazo izquierdo con la punta apuntando a Ahsoka.

Ahsoka, quien estaba sorprendida por la técnica de Jon, intento esquivar el ataque moviéndose para la derecha, pero mientras se movía Jon rompido su postura de ataque realizando un ataque rápido a Ahsoka, quien sorprendía por el golpe, perdió su sable derecho.

Jon aprovecho la oportunidad, realizando una patada suave al estomago de Ahsoka, lo que derribo a la Togruta.

Jon se aproximo a su oponente, el Ex Legionario bajo su sable apuntando hacia el costado derecho del cuello de Ahsoka, pero para la sorpresa de Jon la joven Togruta hizo lo mismo.

La multitud, de veinte rebeldes, estalló en aplausos, silbidos y una que otra queja por apuestas perdidas. Mientras tanto Ahsoka y Jon intercambiaban una mirada profunda, mientras jadeaban por la adrenalina, ambos contrincantes sonrieron.

 **Gracias a Sabine Wren 857 por el apoyo :).**


	9. Espectro

Jon ayudo a Ahsoka a levantarse, sin interrumpir su mirada. En el momento en que los dos combatientes se encontraban parados a centímetros de distancia...

" Soy un animal, pero no actuare como tal" Se recordó Jon mientras apartaba su mirada de Ahsoka.

" No hay pasión, hay paz" Se recordó Ahsoka mientras apartaba su mirada de Jon.

Después de unos segundos de silencio...

\- Buena pelea- Dijo Jon elogiando a la Togruta.

\- Vos también, buena pelea- Respondió Ahsoka.

Jon se despidió de Ahsoka con una reverencia. Jon enfundo su sable mientras se dirigía a la salida apartando, a la ahora callada, multitud.

\- Por un momento pensé que os ibais a besar...- Dijo Hera que había seguido a Jon desde la sala de entrenamiento.

\- Yo también...- Respondió Jon con un tono de voz que claramente indicaba que no quería ser seguido.

Jon paso el resto del día pensando en lo que sintió durante esos segundos después de la pelea.

" No puedo creer lo que sentí..." Pensó Jon mientras terminaba su cena "Apenas la conozco pero casi..." Jon fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta de su camarote al abrirse.

\- Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso hace un rato- Dijo Ahsoka mientras entraba al dormitorio de Jon.

" No, no les enseñan a tocar en el Templo Jedi" Pensó Jon mientras se levantaba de la mesa, que estaba al lado de su cama.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar, fue la adrenalina del momento- Mintió Jon.

"Pfff... qué suerte, pensé que esto iba a ser difícil" Ahsoka adopto una expresión de alivio.

"Ni ella ni yo creemos que es cierto..." Pensó Jon.

\- Ni yo lo podría haber dicho mejor- Respondió Ahsoka.

\- Perfecto...- Dijo Jon, al notar que la Togruta no se marcho, el Ex Legionario busco algo para cambiar de tema- ¿Sabes que te gane, no?

\- ¿Qué?!- Respondió Ahsoka siguiéndole el juego al humano- Eso fue claramente un empate...

\- Ese salto que hiciste no fue normal... a mí no me engañas usaste la fuerza- Respondió Jon.

\- Vamos... fue un simple salto... igual hubiésemos empatado...- Respondió Ahsoka con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

\- ¿Te atreves a otro duelo?- Jon lamento inmediatamente prenunciar cada una de las palabras que dijo...

" No puedo creer que dije eso en voz alta" Pensó Jon mientras la sala permanecía en un silencio total.

\- Emmm...- Ahsoka intento romper el incomodo silencio, pero no encontró las palabras.

\- Creo que deberíamos dormir- Dijo Jon dando por finalizada la conversación.

 **...**

Jon se encontraba en una habitación blanca, infinita, vacía, tan silenciosa como el espacio, pero sin el frio... sin vida...

\- Lo tenía que ver con mis propios ojos...- Jon escucho una voz familiar, que provenía desde detrás suyo.

Al darse vuelta Jon vio a un Legionario, con su armadura ceremonial dorada y la capa color crema de 3 metros que caracterizaba a la Orden Imperial, el Legionario sostenía su casco con la mano izquierda mientras tenía su mano derecha apoyada en la empuñadura de su katana.

\- Así que es verdad... has caído tan bajo- Dijo Espectro, con un tono de decepción, mientras se posicionaba unos escasos metros de Jon.

\- Hemos caído...- Corrigió Jon.

\- ¿Hemos?- El tono de Espectro se transformo a ira- no me compares a ti, eres un desperdicio de vida humana... mírate.

Cuando Espectro señalo al exiliado, la habitación tomo una temperatura fría, tan fría como las brisas de un planeta helado...

\- Pasas todo tu tiempo castigándote, sumergido en culpa, en desesperación y tristeza...- Espectro comenzó a girar, lentamente, al rededor de Jon- Rechazando la vida... alejándote de todas tus emociones positivas.

Jon intento contradecir a su antiguo yo, pero no encontró las palabras. Se limito a escuchar a su yo pasado...

\- Intentas encontrar paz pero solo piensas en muerte y destrucción... ¿ Y por qué? Porque mataste a unos chicos durante una misión...- Grito Espectro- patético...

\- ¿Que quieres que haga?- Contesto Jon encontrando el valor suficiente para contradecir a Espectro.

\- ¿Ya olvidaste cuántas vidas salvamos?- Contra preguntó Espectro- Millones, pero te centras en esos catorce chicos...

Jon bajo la cabeza, sin respuesta se sumió totalmente ante la crítica de Espectro.

\- Y cuando encontraste algo que te pudiera devolver alguna emoción real... la posibilidad de sentir el calor de la vida de nuevo... te negaste...- Espectro se posiciono enfrente de Jon.

\- No eres yo...- Dijo Espectro mientras arrancaba el nombre de Jon del hombro derecho del exiliado.

\- No eres mi hermano...- Continuo Espectro mientras arrancaba la hombrera derecha de la armadura del exiliado.

\- No eres mi compañero de armas...- Terminó Espectro mientras arrancaba la hombrera derecha de Jon, dejando la capa corta del exiliado caer.

\- No eres nada más que un desperdicio de vida- Dijo Espectro.

Jon se despertó de su pesadilla, pero al contrario que las demás veces, no estaba sudando, al contrario sentía frio...

Jon comenzó a recordar como era su vida antes del incidente...

Recordó los paseos que tomaba, cuando estaba fuera de servicio, por la ciudad capital. El orgullo que sentía cuando la gente lo observaba con respeto y, ocasionalmente, le agradecían por su servicio.

Cuando salía a comer con Jeff a un restaurante de comida latina, cada vez que entraban eran recibidos con aplausos, especialmente durante las celebraciones del día de la Unión. Anderson, el dueño del local, siempre les ofrecía la comida gratis, hasta tal punto que Jon tenía que rogar para que le dejara pagar.

"Estaba orgulloso de mi servicio. Mi antiguo yo tiene razón..." Pensó Jon " No puedo seguir castigándome por lo que paso, tengo que continuar con mi vida"

Eran las 4 am y Jon no quería dormir, así que decidió ir a la sala de entrenamiento.

Cuando llego a la sala de entrenamiento Jon se sorprendió al ver a Ezra practicando con el droide, de Jon, deflexión.

\- ¿Intentando practicar para impresionar a Sabine?- Pregunto Jon mientras se acercaba al chico.

\- ¿Yo no puedo impresionar a Sabine pero tu si puedes a Ahsoka?- Respondió Ezra defendiéndose del comentario de Jon.

\- No está mal, para nada mal, pero te falta practica- Contesto Jon con un tono relajado- ¿Te gusto la sorpresa que recibiste hace unos días?

\- No sé de qué estás hablando- Respondió Ezra con un tono evasivo.

\- Claro que si lo sabes- Respondió Jon mientras se posicionaba al lado de Ezra.

\- Entonces es verdad que vos...- Ezra tenía cierto tono de desilusión en su voz.

\- ¿Y quién si no?- Respondió Jon.

\- Pfff...- Se quejo Ezra mientras atraía el droide de entrenamiento con la fuerza- No sé que ve Sabine en vos...

\- ¿Crees que ella me...?- Jon comenzó a reír, lo que le dejo claro a Ezra que su suposiciones eran erróneas- Chico, lo que ve en mi es un guerrero experimentado, sabio en el arte de la guerra, pero al mismo tiempo ve a alguien con un código moral.

\- ¿Por...- Lo que fuese a decir Ezra fue interrumpido por el discurso de Jon, que al contrario de lo que el chico creía, no había terminado.

\- Eso es lo que veo en ti... con mucho entrenamiento, tienes una buena base para mejorar tus habilidades pero falta entrenamiento- Dijo Jon como si fuese un entrenador- Es solo lo cuestión de tiempo.

\- Gracias...- Respondió Ezra sonrojado por los comentarios de Jon.

\- Quédate con ese droide, creo que ya encontré un compañero para entrenar...- Dijo Jon mientras salía de la sala de entrenamiento.

"Después de terminar mi inspección creo que me quedare..." Pensó Jon mientras volvía a su camarote.

 **ULTIMO DÍA DE INSPECCIÓN**

Tres días pasaron desde el duelo entre Ahsoka y Jon, en ese periodo raramente se vieron, ambos estaban muy ocupados. Ahsoka llenando informes mientras Jon pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo estudiando el personal rebelde.

Desde pilotos a milicia, Jon consiguió sacar una media de habilidad, que dio resultados bastantes... flojos como poco, cada piloto destruyo una media de 2,5 Cazas Estelares mientras la milicia solo tenía practica defendiendo naves de abordajes.

Por lo que Jon investigo el arsenal rebelde estaba compuesto por armas de las Guerras Clon.

"Todo esto se puede arreglar... entrenamiento y algo de dinero y listo" Pensó Jon mientras se dirigía al puente.

Solo había una cosa que Jon no sabía cómo solucionar... los números, los rebeldes solo disponían de 18 cazas, 5 cargueros modificados, 3 "fragatas" de guerra y 75 milicianos.

Jon se paró en seco cuando le llego una notificación desde la computadora de su traje. Le había llegado la respuesta de la Orden Imperial, o eso creía Jon.

Después del primer mensaje los sistemas de comunicaciones lograron trazar una ruta más directa, igual mente Jon le tardaría 3 días mandar un mensaje a su galaxia desde su caza y 2 desde su lanzadera, mientras desde la Vía Láctea podría mandarle las respuestas en menos de medio día, gracias a las avanzadas estaciones de comunicaciones.

 **Comando de la Orden Imperial**

 **El mando de la Legión agradece la información recibida sobre "el Híper-Espacio", tras una vista preliminar nuestros científicos creen que esta tecnología se puede integrar con la VSL. El consejo de seguridad va a examinar los archivos históricos sobre "La Galaxia" que ha enviado.**

 **El consejo de defensa le ha denegado la autorización para negociar con esta "Alianza Rebelde". Si ya ha hecho contacto con los rebeldes tiene PROHIBIDO hablar en nombre de tanto de la Alianza Humana como la Orden Imperial.**

 **Alto-General A. Cameron**


	10. General

Jon se dirigió a su caza, que todavía permanecía en la bodega del Fantasma. Jon se sentó en la cabina del piloto, tal vez hace unos días hubiese tenido una decisión que tomar... pero ahora lo que iba a hacer a continuación estaba claro...

 **Informe 2**

 **Por el presente informe reporto que se me han dado órdenes que contradicen los valores de la Orden Imperial. Se me ha ordenado a ignorar una causa justa y abandonar mi deber hacia los inocentes...**

 **En luz de estos acontecimientos me declaro desertor y espero a un Justiciero para presentar mi caso.**

 **Jon Voyega "Ex Legionario"**

Jon sintió una ligera liberación cuando envió el mensaje... ya no era un siervo de su Orden y no podían hacer nada respecto a ello, o eso creía Jon.

\- Siento llegar tarde- Se disculpo Jon mientras entraba al puente.

"Ocupado declarándome desertor" Pensó Jon.

"Si Ahsoka no estuviera acá no sabría que pensar" Pensó Ezra.

"Seguramente estaba preparando algo... explosivo" Pensó Sabine.

"Está tranquilo... probablemente medito mucho" Pensó Kanan.

"Presumiendo su fuerza a algún humano..." Pensó Zeb.

\- Si ya terminaron de imaginarse que hice...- Dijo Jon interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado desde su llegada- Perfecto...

\- Bien, creo que tiene un informe para nosotros- Dijo el comandante Sato.

\- Si...- Jon se preparo para dar su discurso.

"Va a ser duro pero es la única forma de solucionar esto" Pensó Ahsoka.

\- Bueno... no sé cómo empezar- Dijo Jon intentando empezar de forma delicada- Bueno... esta el hecho de sus tropas... son muy malas, los observe entrenar y bueno... eso lo puedo solucionar yo.

\- ¿Como que lo puedes solucionar?- Pregunto Sato sorprendido.

\- Fácil, los entreno, como ya sabrán por la información, que robaron de mi nave, soy un guerrero experimentado- Respondió Jon, confiado en que la discusión se terminara ahí.

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar tal función vital a usted?- Continuo Sato.

\- No puede salir nada malo de entrenar a sus tropas...- Contesto Jon con un tono de voz cansado.

Después de confirmar que nadie más lo iba a interrumpir Jon continuo...

\- Bien... ahora hay que hablar sobre los pilotos... no son tan malos, pero les falta organización, mientras estudiaba sus formaciones encontré que Hera es "Líder Fénix"- Jon miro a Hera con respeto- Pero tener a un líder para 18 cazas es mala idea. De ahora en adelante va a haber un líder Bravo para nueve cazas y un líder Delta para los otros nueve.

\- ¿Y Que voy a hacer yo?- Pregunto Hera preocupada.

\- En combate vais a organizar las maniobras ofensivas, mientras Sato organiza la defensa, si es necesario, de la nave de comando- Respondió Jon- fuera de combate asignaras las misiones.

\- ¿Eso es todo "general"?- Pregunto Kanan con un tono sarcástico.

\- No- Respondió Jon, con un tono serio- la moral de vuestras tropas es fatal. Creen en la causa pero no en sus líderes.

\- ¿Que te hace creer eso?- Pregunto Sato ofendido.

Jon decidió demostrar su punto. El Ex Legionario saco una granada de su cinturón y la activo, todos los Rebeldes de la habitación entraron en pánico menos el equipo Espectro y Ahsoka, cuando Jon tiro la grana enfrente del comandante Sato.

\- Como me lo imaginaba- Dijo Jon mientras la granada se desactivaba, como parte del plan- Nadie se preocupo por salvar al comandante.

Después de que todos los milicianos, ahora avergonzados por su falta de acción, regresaron a sus puestos Jon prosiguió con su informe.

\- Eso es más difícil de solucionar... pero creo que nuestra amiga artista puede ayudar en esto- Dijo Jon mientras se acercaba a Sabine.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?- Dijo Sabine entusiasmada.

\- Quiero que hagas una bandera, tenéis una insignia pero necesitas una bandera...- Respondió Jon.

\- Una bandera no va arreglar nada- Dijo Sato.

\- En mi galaxia cada regimiento tiene un abanderado... te sorprendería como se inspiran los soldados- Respondió Jon- Pero tienes razón, una bandera no va a solucionar nada. Necesitan buenos discursos, eso ya lo tengo cubierto.

\- ¿Cubierto?- Pregunto Ahsoka.

\- No sean impacientes...- Respondió Jon- La última cosa se soluciona con la moral... mientras más gente crea en la rebelión más gente se nos unirá.

\- ¿Algo más?- Pregunto Sato.

\- No nada mas... bueno hay una cosa, obviamente me concederán el rango de alto oficial y se me asignara al Fantasma- Jon intento darle poca importancia a su petición, cosa que no logro.

\- ¿Oficial, como se atreve? Acaba de llegar- Pregunto Sato enojado, la petición de Jon fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

\- Bueno... si mis servicios no son requeridos...- Dijo Jon mientras se marchaba, lentamente, en dirección al Fantasma.

\- Sabes que lo necesitamos...- Le susurro Ahsoka al comandante rebelde...

"Claro que me necesitan" Pensó Jon.

\- Bueno- Admitió Sato derrotado, al escuchar esto Jon entro al puente hizo una reverencia y se fue, todo en menos de cinco segundos.

Hera se acerco sigilosamente hacia Ahsoka que, como el resto de los rebeldes, observaba a Jon desaparecer por los corredores de la nave.

\- No sé que ves en el...- Le dijo la piloto a la Togruta.

 **ALMUERZO**

Jon había solicitado que cada miliciano y piloto fuese transportado a la nave de comando durante el almuerzo, así que ahí estaban los 75 soldados y los 18 pilotos intentando comer en una habitación que claramente no estaba diseñada para tanta gente.

\- ¿Donde está Jon?- Pregunto Sabine, que estaba sentada en la mesa de oficiales ubicada al fondo del comedor junto al resto del equipo Espectro, Ahsoka, Sato y una persona de avanzada edad con armadura clon.

\- No se...- Respondió Hera.

\- Probablemente...

\- Cada vez que no aparece a tiempo se ponen a hacer teorías...- Dijo Ahsoka- Y no se molestan en observar.

Mientras Ahsoka terminaba de hablar el equipo Espectro noto a Jon abriéndose paso hacia la mesa de oficiales.

Jon ya no tenía el símbolo de la Alianza en su armadura, en cambio, tenía el símbolo de la Rebelión en negro...

"No tenía sentido quedarme con ese símbolo... no quiero agregar falsificación de autoridad a la lista de crímenes..." Pensó Jon mientras se paraba sobre la mesa de los oficiales.

\- Atención- Grito Jon intentando llamar la atención de los rebeldes... cosa que no logro.

Después de varios intentos Jon paso al plan B. Saco su pistola y realizo un disparo de fogonazo. Llamando la atención de los rebeldes.

\- Bien... ahora que tengo su atención...- Dijo Jon mientras guardaba su pistola- Como ya sabrán soy el nuevo oficial de esta "Rebelión".

\- ¿Quien te nombro oficial?- Jon fue interrumpido por un miliciano, que se paro mientras interrogaba a Jon.

Jon bajo de la mesa de los oficiales y se acerco al soldado rebelde. Dos de los rebeldes que estaban alrededor del insurgente se posicionaron para defender a su camarada.

Cuando Jon estaba a tan solo medio metro de los tres sublevados le tiro una de sus pistolas a un varón humano y la otra a una mujer humana, después saco su katana y se la paso al líder del grupo.

\- Porque soy el único que puede hacer esto- Contesto Jon mientras desprendía su capa de sus hombreras.

Jon tiro su capa a los rebeldes, que para ese momento se dieron cuenta lo que iba a pasar, pero ya era muy tarde...

Jon, aprovechando la ceguera temporal causada por su capa, fue primero a por el líder, dirigiendo una patada al estomago que lo hizo caer , Jon tomo su sable en el aire y lo activo en modo entrenamiento, desplegando una hoja color dorado. Su segundo blanco fue el varón humano armado... mientras reaccionaba apuntando su arma, el rebelde, recibió un golpe seco en su mano, después de recibir una descarga eléctrica el segundo objetivo cayó al suelo.

\- Tienes que quitar el seguro primero...- Dijo Jon mientras se acerco a la mujer humana que intentaba dispararle.

Cualquier intento de realizar un disparo fue terminado, cuando Jon quito el arma de su mano y le pego un codazo en la cara, inmovilizando al tercer y último contrincante.

\- ¿Alguien más tiene alguna queja?- Pregunto Jon mientras miraba al resto de los rebeldes, al no recibir respuesta volvió a su podio improvisado- Bien... vamos a dividir a los cazas en dos grupos de nueve, Hera os va a dar las formaciones después del almuerzo.

Jon saco un DataPad de su cinturón y comenzó a leer:

\- Vamos a dividir el cuerpo de milicia en dos grupos de 37...

\- Señor- Dijo un rebelde de forma educada- Somos 75...

\- Lo sé, uno de ustedes se transformara en mi segundo oficial, y organizara ambos grupos en el campo- Contesto Jon.

\- Me presento como candidato para el puesto- Dijo el rebelde, que hace unos minutos fue derrotado por Jon.

El joven humano recibió apoyo de algunos, pero Jon no estaba muy seguro...

\- Yo voy a decidir quién va ocupar ese puesto- Contesto Jon con una voz autoritaria- Bien... mañana vamos a llegar a Orbona, un planeta desierto, donde vamos a entrenar. En ese momento voy a decidir quién va a ser el segundo al mando...

Después del almuerzo los rebeldes volvieron a sus respectivas naves, y la nave de comando se quedo con los 28 milicianos y 6 pilotos correspondientes.

\- ¿Que les pareció mi forma de lidiar con los insurgentes?- Pregunto Jon al equipo rebelde, que se dirigían al Fantasma.

\- Fuiste demasiado duro...- Dijo Kanan.

\- Creo que lo que hiciste estuvo bien pero... fue un poco duro- Respondió Hera.

\- Creo que estuvo bien- Contesto Sabine.

\- No probaste nada venciendo a esos granjeros- Dijo Zeb con un tono de voz desafiante.

"Si pude quedar igual con vuestro mejor guerrero no creo que seas un problema... chimpancé" Pensó Jon.

\- ¿Contra quién podría probar algo? Pregunto Jon sarcásticamente.

\- Estaría encantado de...

\- ¿De darme una lección?- Jon comenzó a reír, mientras el Lasat cambiaba su expresión a ira...

\- Por cierto... eso de equipo "Delta y "Bravo" ¿Qué significa?- Pregunto Sabine con curiosidad.

\- Es un lenguaje militar inventado por la OTAN- Respondió Jon.

La respuesta de Jon dejo a Sabine más confundida...

\- ¿Que es la OTAN?- Pregunto la rebelde.

\- Era una asociación entre países Europeos- Jon observo a Sabine, quien seguía confundida- Nada... ¿Cómo te va con esa bandera?

\- Estoy ocupada en otro proyecto- Respondió Sabine intercambiando una risa cómplice con Ezra.

\- No quiero saber...

 **...**

Jon se encontraba en una casa de cemento, con las paredes agrietadas. Jon podía ver como marines corrían de un lugar para otro... de todos los humanos Jon pudo identificar a un oficial que se dirigía a la cocina.

\- General la flota llegara en una hora Dijo el oficial.

Jon había seguido al humano hasta la cocina donde se encontró con un Legionario cuidando la puerta y alguien que conocía muy bien... Espectro, su antigua contraparte Legionaria...

\- Cuando lleguen vamos a tener que desactivar las defensas planetarias establecidas por los Arankaig- Dijo Espectro mientras marcaba la base enemiga en el mapa holográfico, que estaba en la mesa.

\- Señor... nuestros hombres están cansados... vamos a tener muchas bajas- El oficial casi estaba rogando a su superior no dar la orden de ataque.

\- Tenemos que tomar esa posición no tenemos alternativa- Respondió Jon, denegando la petición- Ordene a las tropas que se preparen para la carga.

\- Si señor- Respondió el oficial con tristeza en su voz.

Después de la partida del oficial el otro Legionario hablo...

\- Jon... vamos a tener muchas bajas...

\- Lo se... no me gusta, pero no podemos perder este planeta. Si permitimos que los Arankaig avancen podríamos perder decenas de colonias... tenemos que mantener la posición... no importa lo que cueste- Respondió Jon intentando justificar sus acciones.

\- Lo sé...- Respondió el Legionario antes de partir hacia las trincheras.

\- Miles morirán...- Dijo Jon... Espectro no lo escucho.

Espectro se dirigió hacia el frente, con Jon a su espalda.

Cuando salieron pudieron escuchar los disparos, explosiones y gritos de los soldados. Era una pesadilla, los jóvenes soldados se habían encontrado con una guerra muy distinta a lo que estaban acostumbrados... estaban superado se estaban quedando sin municiones y medicamentos...

Los heridos se amontonaba al costado de las trincheras, la falta de medicamentos había obligado a los médicos a marcar a los heridos por gravedad... amarillo significaba que solamente necesitaba vendaje, morfina... y muchas suerte, naranja significaba gravemente herido, probablemente cirugía necesaria, y rojo significaba muerto en combate...

\- ¿Están listos los hombres?- Pregunto Jon cuando llego al centro de la posición defensiva, donde se encontraban los demás oficiales y el Legionario.

\- Tienen miedo- Respondió el Legionario.

\- No todos tienen el privilegio de no temer a la muerte- Respondió Jon- Tenemos que concentrar nuestros esfuerzos acá- Jon señalo la instalación, improvisada, de defensa planetaria enemiga.

\- Ahí es donde está el grueso de la fuerza enemiga- Comento un oficial.

\- Es donde esta nuestro objetivo. Alan y yo vamos a dirigir el ataque frontal- Dijo Jon- Id con vuestros regimientos, cargamos en tres minutos...

Jon se despertó...

"Solamente cien sobrevivieron..." Pensó Jon" Tal vez no debí quedarme... voy a transformar sus pequeños ataques piratas en una guerra..."


	11. Entrenamiento

Jon no podía volver a dormir... sentía que tenía que advertir a alguien sobre su historial como general.

"Estos granjeros van a entrar al infierno" Pensó Jon mientras se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento, donde sabia que se encontraría Ahsoka "Especialmente si yo los comando..."

Jon se encontró con Ahsoka, como había previsto, cuando llego a la sala de entrenamiento...

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Ahsoka mientras enfundaba sus sables, al sentir la presencia de Jon.

"Así que me siente venir..." Pensó Jon.

"Cualquier Jedi podría sentir su conflicto emocional a kilómetros" Pensó Ahsoka.

Jon le señalo a la Togruta unas colchonetas, que estaban al lado de la arena de combare. Después de sentarse, a una corta distancia el uno del otro, Jon comenzó a hablar.

\- Solamente te quería advertir...- Dijo Jon- Lo que va a pasar ahora... cuando preparemos la milicia, vamos a usarla para atacar...

\- ¿Qué pasa con eso?- Pregunto Ahsoka.

\- Estos granjeros, mercaderes, médicos... van a ir a la guerra- Respondió Jon con tristeza.

\- Llevamos varios años en guerra- Respondió Ahsoka.

\- He leído vuestros informes... todavía no habéis visto la guerra- Agrego Jon como si estuviera continuando su frase anterior- Nunca habéis tenido que cargar contra trincheras enemigas... nunca habéis resistido la posición hasta vuestro último hombre... siento decírtelo pero no conocéis la guerra.

\- Yo he peleado en las Guerras Clon... estoy segura que estos hombres son lo suficientemente valientes como para pelear- Contestó Ahsoka intentando convencer a Jon- Y con un militar tan experimentado como usted liderando la carga podemos ganar.

Jon sonrió al escuchar el alago de Ahsoka, pero rápidamente su cara retomo la expresión seria que tenia anterior en su cara.

\- No sabe que soy un buen comandante...- Jon miro a sus pies con tristeza.

\- Leímos su historial... General interino durante la batalla de Alasha Kalak. Mantuvo la colonia con tan solo cinco mil soldados, contra treinta mil, hasta que llegaron los refuerzos- Dijo Ahsoka intentando reanimar a su compañero rebelde.

\- Solamente cien sobrevivieron...- Respondió Jon fríamente.

" Y yo me lamento por perder un escuadrón de cazas..." Pensó Ahsoka recordando una de las peores experiencias que tuvo como comandante.

\- No te culpes- Ahsoka consoló a Jon, mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en el hombro del oficial rebelde- Murieron mientras defendían a su gente.

\- Murieron siguiéndome... porque creían que era un Caballero Blanco, que los llevarían a la victoria...- Jon miro a Ahsoka mientras terminaba la frase- Desde ese día mi capa esta manchada con sangre...

\- Solamente un buen comandante se preocupa por los caídos- Dijo Ahsoka en su último intento de animar a Jon.

\- Un buen comandante no tiene caídos- Respondió Jon- Por eso existe tal cosa... los comandantes mandamos gente a morir porque creemos que es necesario, usamos sus vidas como recursos.

" Lo crea o no, es un caballero... ni siquiera los Generales Jedi se preocupan tanto por las vidas de los soldados" Pensó Ahsoka.

" En verdad me admira..." Pensó Jon "...no tiene idea de lo que soy"

\- Solamente te quería advertir... avísale a las tropas, quiero que sepan en lo que se están metiendo- Dijo Jon.

Jon no se despidió de Ahsoka cuando se fue, después de salir de la sala de entrenamiento. Jon se dirigió a su camarote, donde intento dormir el resto de la noche.

\- ¿Que está pasando por allá?- Pregunto Hera mientras entraba en el comedor.

La mesa de oficiales estaba rodeada por milicianos rebeldes, que al parecer estaban observando algo.

\- Zeb y el Extranjero tuvieron una pequeña disputa sobre quien era mejor guerrero- Contesto Kanan, que estaba desayunando en una mesa vacía cerca de la puerta.

\- No puedes ganarme- Jon intento persuadir al Lasat para aceptar la derrota.

Para ser justos nadie estaba ganando, ambos contrincantes llevaban trabados en el mismo punto muerto desde hace cinco minutos. Jon estaba usando su brazo derecho, mientras Zeb usaba su brazo izquierdo, en lo que Jon llamaba "Pulso" que era una forma de competencia en su galaxia.

\- Vamos, solamente te estoy dejando una oportunidad- Exclamo Zeb.

Era bastante obvio que ambos contrincantes estaban dando todo lo que tenían, según sus expresiones faciales, que claramente dejaban ver sus esfuerzos.

\- Llevan cinco minutos así- Ezra le comento a Sabine.

\- Las tropas lo están disfrutando- Contesto la chica.

Era verdad, muchos rebeldes habían apostado, aunque la mayoría solamente observaba por diversión.

" Vamos intentar algo" Pensó Ezra.

\- Hola Ahsoka- Exclamo el chico intentando distraer a Jon.

" Eso no va a funcionar" Pensó Jon "Creo que ya sé qué hacer"

Jon empezó a ceder terreno, cuando Jon se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de perder, vio la oportunidad.

Zeb había gastado toda su energía en empujar a Jon al límite, lo que le permitió a Jon usar el resto de su fuerza para vencer al Lasat con un último empujón.

\- No sé que ven en él- Dijo Kanan mientras se unía con Hera en la puerta del comedor- Es solamente un hombre.

Los milicianos comenzaron a celebrar la victoria de su nuevo comandante. Jon se había parado y estrecho las manos de algunos soldados. Jon estaba bastante feliz de su victoria... hasta que vio a Zeb, su cara expresaba toda su humillación por la derrota.

\- Vamos- Dijo Jon mientras le estrechaba la mano a Zeb- Me diste una buena pelea, casi me ganas.

\- No necesito tu ayuda- Respondió Zeb rechazando la mano de Jon.

"Como quieras" Pensó Jon.

\- Llegaremos a Orbona en veinte- Dijo el comandante Sato por los alta voces.

\- Preparaos- Ordeno Jon a sus hombres- Ustedes tres seguidme.

Jon partió con Ezra, Sabine y Zeb en dirección a la salida del comedor.

\- ¿Van a venir o qué?- Pregunto Jon a Hera y Kanan.

El equipo Espectro se dirigió al Fantasma para prepararse para el descenso en el planeta. Cuando llegaron al puerto de atraque del Fantasma se encontraron con Ahsoka...

\- ¿Listos?- Pregunto Ahsoka.

\- Vamos- Respondió Jon.

Debido a la falta de recursos la flota rebelde si vio obligada viajar al sistema de Orbona de forma tradicional. Lo que le permitió al equipo Espectro anclar el Fantasma a la flota rebelde y aprovechar los días que pasaron con la flota como vacaciones.

\- ¿No vienes con nosotros?- Pregunto Hera mientras el resto del equipo Espectro se dirigía al Espectro.

\- No, voy a usar mi caza- Contesto Jon mientras se dirigía a la bodega.

Cuando Jon llego a la bodega del Fantasma se encontró con su caza... pero Jon se quedo sorprendido al darse cuenta que su nave, antes azul con franjas blancas, ahora estaba pintada de rosa con el símbolo de la rebelión en turquesa...

\- SABINE!- Grito Jon mientras se dirigía al Espectro.

Jon llego hasta la pequeña nave de transporte, donde esperaba el resto de equipo Espectro.

\- ¿Que paso?- Pregunto Hera después de que Jon se sentara.

\- NADA- Respondió Jon enojado, mientras Sabine y Ezra se reían.

Jon paso varias horas preparando el campo de batalla, con la ayuda de Ahsoka y Kanan, consiguió montar varias coberturas aprovechando viejos contenedores de suministros.

El terreno era bastante... difícil, la árida arena típica de un planeta desierto y el calor podían agotar a una persona muy rápido, incluso a un Ex Legionario como Jon.

\- Llegaron los transportes- Aviso Sabine por el comunicador.

\- Copiado- Respondió Jon- Ya terminamos por acá.

Jon admitía que se perdía muchas ventajas al no usar su casco, que ahora tenía equipado para poder respirar aire purificado, pero había algo que le molestaba de ver todo a través de una pantalla y no con sus ojos.

Al volver a la "zona de aterrizaje" improvisada Jon se encontró con sus nuevos... reclutas.

" Carne fresca" Pensó Jon citando las palabras de su instructor.

\- Bien- Jon comenzó a hablar con una voz bastante fuerte, permitiendo a los 75 milicianos escuchar, pero manteniendo la seriedad en su voz- Hoy vamos a comenzar con una práctica de guerra. Hoy voy a asignaos un rol en el ejército y a mi segundo oficial.

\- Nosotros también hacíamos juegos de guerra- Susurro el viejo soldado a Sabine.

\- Formaos- Ordeno Jon.

Después de varios minutos y varios choques entre camaradas, los rebeldes se organizaron en una formación "rectangular", codo a codo.

\- Bien, uno- Jon señalo a el soldado en la esquina izquierda de la formación- dos- Jon señalo al soldado que seguía.

Después de separar a los rebeldes en dos grupos, uno de 37 y otro de 38, y llevarlos hasta el campo de entrenamiento Jon continuo con su explicación.

\- Durante el combate usareis vuestros blasters en modo entrenamiento- Mientras terminaba su sentencia, Jon, escucho el característico sonido de un arma cambiando de modo, pero por 75- Durante la prueba voy a usar explosivos para simular una experiencia de guerra, tranquilos no me voy a acercar a ustedes, es solamente decoración- Agrego Jon para calmar a los rebeldes.

Ambos equipos se posicionaron a extremos opuestos del campo de entrenamiento. Esperando la señal de Jon, que estaba en una saliente donde podía observarse todo el desierto, junto al equipo Espectro, Ahsoka y el viejo soldado.

Jon desenfundo su pistola y realizo un disparo, indicando el inicio del entrenamiento.

Rápidamente ambos equipos comenzaron a intercambiar disparos, algunos amarillos y otros celestes, mientras las tropas avanzaban por las distintas coberturas improvisadas.

\- Ese grupo de ahí- El veterano señalo un grupo de cuatro soldados atrincherados en una pequeña formación rocosa- Están montando una posición para brindar fuego de precisión.

"El viejo entiende de guerra" Pensó Jon "Después debería preguntarle por su nombre"

\- Creo que tenemos nuestro equipo de francotiradores- Respondió Jon.

La batalla se desarrollo de forma normal, la falta de cobertura obligo a muchos soldados a quedarse al descubierto, lo que aumento las pérdidas de ambos equipos.

\- Nadie está avanzando- Señalo Ahsoka.

\- Si parece que se van...- Jon se vio distraído al ver a un varón Twi'lek, unos centímetros más alto que Jon, de piel amarilla.

El rebelde estaba avanzando de cobertura en cobertura, pero no en el frente, estaba intentando flanquear la posición enemiga.

\- Ese Twi'lek- Jon señalo al alíen- Esta flanqueando al enemigo.

El alienígena se le habían sumado algunos humanos. Pero por desgracia para el equipo uno, el equipo del Twi'lek se vio obligado a atrincherarse tras una formación rocosa, al recibir intenso fuego enemigo.

\- No llego muy lejos- Señalo en anciano.

" Me parece que podría tener lo necesario" Pensó Jon mientras se acercaba a Sabine " Solo una forma de saber si tiene el coraje"

\- Dame unos de tus detonadores de pintura- Ordeno Jon a la joven rebelde.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer?- Pregunto Sabine después de entregar el explosivo a su "superior".

\- Espera y veras- Contesto Jon mientras sacaba su fusil de asalto.

Jon apunto cuidadosa mente a varios puntos del terreno, que no contenían combatientes, y comenzó a disparar sus discos explosivos. Uno a uno los dispositivos explotaron, Jon llego a disparar 7 hasta que llego a la trinchera improvisada del Twi'lek.

Jon preparo el detonador de Sabine, después de apuntar Jon lo lanzo, pero esta vez iba dirigido al centro del equipo del alíen.

Los rebeldes intercambiaron miradas de desesperación cuando se dieron cuenta del explosivo... hasta el momento que el Twi'lek se lanzo sobre el detonador, intentando cubrir la mayoría del dispositivo con su cuerpo.

Para la sorpresa de los rebeldes la explosión hizo poco más que llenar de pintura rosa a su líder.

\- Me sirve- Dijo Jon, complacido por la actuación del soldado.


	12. Decisiones Pasadas

**Antes del capitulo quería aclarar la línea de tiempo en la que estoy basando mi Fict. Como os habréis dado cuenta tomo como base toda la primera temporada, y buena parte de la segunda, todavía no tengo del todo claro que partes de la segunda temporada voy a usar y cuáles no, pero estamos unas semanas después de "El Protector de Concord Dawn** "

Una semana había pasado desde el comienzo del curso de entrenamiento. La flota rebelde, como hace siempre, se vio obligada a continuar su travesía por el borde exterior de la galaxia, lo que obligo a Jon a limitar sus secciones a dos por semana, trasladando de forma constante a los milicianos de nave en nave para realizar sus ejercicios.

Eran las 7:30 am y Jon estaba desayunando, aprovechando su tiempo libre, antes de comenzar su instrucción militar al grupo 1.

\- ¿Como van los reclutas?- Pregunto Hera curiosa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Caf.

El equipo rebelde había adoptado la costumbre de desayunar en la nave de comando, mientras estaban con la flota. Jon no sabía cómo sentirse respecto al equipo rebelde, por un lado parecían buena gente, pero por el otro no le terminaba de agradar el "entrenamiento" jedi que Kanan instruía a Ezra.

" Ese chico no va a terminar bien" Pensó Jon " No es la clase de persona que puede adaptarse a vivir por un código"

\- Estoy acostumbrado a mejores reclutas- Respondió Jon

Los rebeldes no eran malos combatientes, pero no estaban listos para enfrentarse a un imperio.

\- En...

\- "En mi galaxia"- Completo el equipo Espectro, dejando a Jon sin palabras.

" Tal vez debería dejar de usar esa frase" Pensó Jon.

\- De donde vengo- Corrigió Jon- Nuestros reclutas seguían una serie de reglas, para siquiera ser considerados. Poseer un 97% del genoma humano,-Jon comenzó a citar sus normas de reclutamiento- buena estado físico, mental y educación secundaria terminada.

\- Eso es racista- Exclamo Hera con un tono acusatorio.

\- Mira- Jon intento ocultar el cansancio que le generaba explicar lo mismo una y otra vez- En mi galaxia los humanos dominamos a todos, no porque somos racistas, si no por el simple hecho de que somos superiores.

Jon se dio cuenta, tarde, de lo mal que se expreso... el grupo rebelde ceso cualquier conversación que antes mantenían y, el antes amigable ambiente, adopto un silencio comparable al del espacio.

" Los alienígenas de acá no se parecen en nada a los de mi galaxia" Pensó Jon.

\- Lo siento- Jon adopto un tono suave.

\- Nos haces pensar que eres este "caballero", pero no eres más que un racista- Contesto Hera.

" Voy a tener que explicarle todo..." Pensó Jon.

Jon se levanto de su banquillo y se preparo para resumir mil años de historia en un par de frases...

-Te doy un poco de contexto- Comenzó Jon-

Los humanos exploran la Vía Láctea, pero al contrario de lo que esperábamos, los alienígenas no son especies avanzadas... de hecho la mayoría de especies se quedaron atascadas en conflictos internos, mientras otras simplemente no avanzaron... a esas especies alienígenas les falta el deseo, mejor dicho la necesidad, de avanzar a toda costa.

El punto es, los humanos terminaron dominando la galaxia, pero los alienígenas no quisieron formar parte de la Alianza, lo que le volvió la vida imposible a la Orden Imperial...

\- Después de una pequeña pausa Jon confirmo que su explicación no calmo a su compañera Twi´lek-

Ahora imagínate esto- Continuo Jon.

"Tus hermanos pelean y mueren para ayudar a unas personas que no quieren ser ayudadas, razón por la cual tu gente no aprecian tu trabajo. Te recortan el presupuesto porque tus políticos creen que estas abandonando tu deber a la humanidad... y como si fuera poco tu trabajo en realidad es acabar con los terroristas alienígenas que pelean contra la Alianza Humana y los humanos que desacuerdan con tu actitud pacífica"

¿A vos no te enojaría estar en esta posición?- Pregunto Jon.

Jon no narro con la voz más delicada el final de su relato, en realidad la frustración era bastante visible. Jon, paso de narrar la historia de su especie a narrar su historia personal.

" Lo tengo que admitir, los no-humanos de su galaxia si parecen bastante atrasados" Pensó Hera.

Jon procuro calmarse y terminar su desayuno.

\- Tenéis suerte- Continuo Jon mientras terminaba su comida- Vuestra galaxia no es perfecta, pero por lo menos tienen diversidad...

Después de un par de minutos Jon se dio cuenta que la tención del ambiente no iba a, independientemente de sus esfuerzos, disminuir. Jon decidió partir a su camarote.

"¿Qué me pasa?" Se pregunto Jon, después de recostarse en su cama.

La verdad es que Jon no tenía ni la menor idea de que le pasaba por su cabeza... sabía que paso de lamentar la deshonra que llevo a su orden a odiar su trabajo...

\- Vamos a proteger a estos aliens- Comenzó a gritar Jon, mientras comenzaba a caminar por su habitación- No quieren nuestra ayuda, no quieren nuestra cultura, no quieren nuestra protección.

Jon tomaba velocidad paso a paso, al igual que ira...

\- DEJEMOS A NUESTRA ESPECIE POR ESTOS ALIENS.

Ahsoka estaba meditando en su camarote, pero su Zen fue interrumpido cuando sintió algo bastante inquietante por la fuerza...

" Esa ira" Pensó Ahsoka mientras se concentraba en percibir el origen de dicha emoción.

Al principio la Jedi temía que la cólera se originase en Ezra... pero lo que encontró fue mucho peor...

Provenía de Jon...

Ahsoka no perdió tiempo, partió inmediatamente en dirección al camarote de Jon. Paso a paso la Togruta podía sentir como se hacía más intensa la ira...

\- ¿PORQUE NO PELEE?!... mantuvimos la paz... no nos sirvió de nada... ese día perdimos nuestro curso... perdí mi curso- Jon hizo una pequeña pausa, intento calmarse... pero no pudo- DEBERÍA HABER APOYADO A LA HUMANIDAD.

Cualquier acción que el pie de Jon estuviese por tomar contra una silla fue detenida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse...

Y allí estaba Ahsoka, observando al exiliado... mirando fijamente a sus ojos amarillos...

"No..." Pensó Ahsoka tristemente.

El silencio duro bastante, pero la peor parte fue la incomodidad... todo se volvió peor cuando Jon se dio cuenta que tenía su katana en su mano, con el pulgar en el encendido...

Jon tiro rápidamente su katana sobre la cama y le dio la espalda a Ahsoka, para disimular su vergüenza.

\- ¿Rex termino la práctica de tiro con los muchachos del primer regimiento?- Pregunto Jon para disimular, la visible, tensión entre los dos.

"No puedo dejarlo pasar... si de verdad es sensible a la fuerza y cae al lado oscuro nos podría destruir en un parpadeo" Pensó Ahsoka.

\- ¿Que paso?- Pregunto Ahsoka ignorando lo anteriormente dicho por Jon.

\- Nada- Contesto Jon evasivamente.

\- Tengo que saber- Dijo Ahsoka con un noto autoritario.

"Si es necesario le explicare lo que es" Pensó Ahsoka.

Jon no supo porque al momento, pero decidió contarle sobre el origen de su ira El Ex Legionario se sentó en la punta de su cama, mientras Ahsoka tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa.

\- ¿Hera te conto cobre lo que paso durante el desayuno?- Pregunto Jon, Ahsoka asintió- Este tema es bastante delicado para mí y... bueno... últimamente no miro con mucho aprecio la decisión de mi orden- Jon se encontró con un enemigo mucho peor que cualquiera que haya enfrentado en el campo de batalla, explicar su odio a los aliens a un alienígena.

\- Durante estas escasas semana que hemos compartido juntos no creí que fueses del tipo de gente con prejuicios- Dijo Ahsoka.

\- Es... Argh- Gruño Jon, tendría que explicar toda la historia... solamente esperaba que después de eso no lo odiasen- ¿En los archivos de mi nave encontraron la batalla de Almastha?- Ahsoka asintió- ¿Sabéis lo que hizo la alianza?- Ahsoka asintió nuevamente.

Jon se preparo para narrar los sucesos que siguieron a la victoria humana en Almastha...

\- En la Orden Imperial tenemos diversos protocolos, seguros si quieres llamarlo así, para distintas situaciones desesperadas... la humanidad masacrando a una especie alienígena es una de esas situaciones especiales.

Hay estábamos, todos los miembros de la Orden con experiencia lidiando con las especies alienígenas, éramos setenta y cinco descontando a los miembros del consejo, quienes eran quince divididos en tres grupos iguales, estaban los miembros del Consejo de Defensa, Justicia y Seguridad, por ultimo nuestro Alto Comandante y sus dos guardias.

Todos sabíamos que ante nosotros solo había dos opciones, ambas difíciles de aplicar...

"Gastamos todos nuestros recursos diplomáticos para defender nuestra actitud pro alien " Grito nuestro comandante después de varias horas de discusión entre los consejeros.

Tenía razón, ya no podíamos llamarnos defensores de la humanidad mientras apoyásemos a otras especies ante que nuestra propia gente.

"No podemos activar el protocolo XCOM" Contesto indignado el líder del Consejo de Justicia "Alasha Kalak no fue su culpa"

Alasha estaba en un sistema "dominado"- Dijo Jon sarcásticamente, marcando el poco dominio que en realidad tenia la especie alienígena- por los Atalik´kal, no mandaron ni un solo soldado a la batalla...

"No, no fue su culpa, pero la falta de apoyo solamente demuestra el poco respeto que nos tienen" Grito Cameron, que así se llama nuestro comandante.

"Claro que no nos respetan, nosotros no los respetamos ¿Porque deberían ellos?" Respondió uno de los miembros del Consejo de Justicia.

Cameron llego al límite, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar su deber a la humanidad, como sugerían los Justicieros.

Ese momento... ese momento marco un antes y después en nuestra orden. Camero encendió su espada, confirmado los temores de todos los presentes, y mientras la apuntaba hacia el líder del Consejo de Justicia dijo las siguiente palabras:

"No voy a permitir que nuestra orden abandone nuestro único objetivo, preservar la cultura humana a todo costa"

Eso enojo bastante a los miembros del Consejo de Justicia, como todos esperábamos, la respuesta del líder de los Justicieros fue apuntar su lanza en dirección a Camero.

"Nuestro objetivo es mantener la justicia en toda la galaxia... a toda costa"

En pocos segundos la cámara del consejo se transformo en un campo de batalla, los guardias de Cameron ya habían preparado sus espadas cuando los demás Justicieros apuntaron sus lanzas laser en dirección a nuestro comandante.

Tantos los miembros principales del consejo de Seguridad y Defensa no tomaron posición, se limitaron en encender sus sables laser dobles y distanciarse de los Justicieros.

Y hay esta yo, al medio de todo ese conflicto, junto con el resto de Legionarios y Justicieros menores. Algunos tenían su manos sobre sus espadas otros, como yo, estaban pensando en que lado tomar en la inminente batalla.

"Voyega" Grito Cameron, sin desviar su atención de los Consejeros "Eres el que más experiencia tiene en esta sala cuando se trata de lidiar con alienígenas... diablos incluso comandaste la defensa Alasha Kalak ¿Los extraterrestres merecen la protección de nuestra Orden?"

Y de repente me transforme en un punto decisivo en la historia de la humanidad... de mi respuesta podía depender el curso de la Orden...

" En mi experiencia... los alienígenas no merecen nuestra ayuda... solamente entorpecen nuestras metas"- Ahsoka miro a Jon con triste, al darse cuenta que la imagen que tenía del caballero blanco era irreal- "Apoyo la aplicación del protocolo XCOM"

Mis palabras resonaron por toda la sala... ganándome miradas de odio por parte de los Justicieros...

"Moriremos antes de dejar que la humanidad entre en una nueva era de odio y división" Grito el Líder del Consejo de Justicia, mientras sus compañeros cerraban filas al rededor de su líder.

" Ustedes sois solo cinco, yo tengo toda la Legión a mis espaldas" Respondió Cameron, buscando el apoyo de los demás Consejeros y el resto de Legionarios...

En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba al enfrente de mis compañeros, todos me estaban mirando, mis compañeros de la Legión estaban esperando mi decisión...

Tome mi katana, después de unos segundos mis camaradas me imitaron, y lo encendí, nuevamente mis compañeros me imitaron...

Estaba a punto de avanzar, cuando lo vi... uno de los Consejeros de Justica, el más joven de todos, estaba temblando... dios era más joven que yo...

Su cara lo revelaba todo... tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizado de la idea de enfrentarse a sus compañeros, amigos... familia.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no podía atacar a mis hermanos... tire mi katana al piso. Esa simple acción cambio la historia de la humanidad... de repente todos los presentes en la sala desactivaron sus espadas...

\- Así que mantuviste la paz- Dijo Ahsoka en una forma de cumplido.

Jon se paro y le dio la espalda a Ahsoka...

\- En ese momento... en ese momento la humanidad entro en un conflicto interno como nunca antes- Dijo Jon, con un tono triste y un poco de enojo- Al otro día empezaron los atentados terroristas...

\- No fue tu culpa- Respondió Ahsoka.

\- No lo entiendes... el primer atentado fue contra el Consejo de Justicia... ese muchacho murió en el atentado- Contesto Jon, intentando contener una lagrima.

" Tenia veintiséis... creí en la humanidad con todo su corazón" Pensó Jon" y murió defendiendo unos aliens"

Los ojos de Jon volvieron a su marrón natural...


	13. La Ultima Misión del Exiliado pt1

**Perdón por la demora...**

Ahsoka comprendió que Jon no deseaba continuar hablando sobre el tema... ahora le tocaba a ella hablar...

"Se lo tengo que decir... por el bien de todos" Pensó Ahsoka.

Jon se había sentado en su cama, cubriendo con ambas manos su cara...

-Jon- Dijo Ahsoka suavemente, llamando la atención del exiliado.

Jon levanto su cabeza y miro a Ahsoka, sin hacer contacto visual directo y tapando su boca con las manos que, anteriormente, tapaban todo su rostro.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Jon.

-¿No notaste nada distinto desde que llegaste a esta galaxia?- Preguntó Ahsoka, mientras se levantaba de su silla y se aproximaba a Jon.

-¿No tienen chicle?- Respondió Jon en un intento fallido de no entrar en otra conversación seria.

-En tu personalidad- Respondió Ahsoka un poco irritada.

Después de escuchar eso Jon encontró sentido a muchas cosas que le han pasado últimamente...

"Las pesadillas... antes de venir no tenía pesadillas tan realistas" Pensó Jon "Acá son casi como visiones"

-Ahora que lo dices... si- Contesto Jon vacilante- bueno... estoy como... más... sentimental.

\- ¿No te preguntas por qué?- Continuo Ahsoka.

-No... simplemente no lo había pensado... - Respondió Jon intentado recordar sus últimas semanas de vida- Simplemente fue como...

-Si siempre hubiese sido así- Completo Ahsoka.

-Si... ¿Porque quieres saber?- Preguntó Jon mientras, nuevamente, se posicionaba delante de la Togruta.

-Eres... bueno...

"¿Como se lo digo?" Pensó Ahsoka

-Sensible a la fuerza- Dijo Ahsoka rápidamente.

-Wowowow... ¿Qué?!- Exclamó Jon- Eso es imposible, ni siquiera soy de esta galaxia, de donde vengo no existe "La Fuerza".

-No entiendo cómo, pero...- Ahsoka tomo la mano de Jon y la apoyo sobre su propia cara- Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en lo que sientes...

Jon, aunque sorprendido, siguió las instrucciones de Ahsoka. En otras circunstancias el humano hubiese sentido el calor que emitía la piel del alíen... pero lo que sintió fue bastante diferente.

Jon sintió algo, en ese momento no supo qué, pero algo extraño... como una emoción pero Jon no fue capaz de descifrarla, pero se imagino el color blanco en su cabeza... una niebla blanca.

-Siento algo, pero no puedo distinguir que...- Respondió Jon después de varios minutos de concentración.

-Eso es porque no tienes entrenamiento- Respondió Ahsoka- Ya puedes quitar la mano.

-Em... si cierto- Se disculpo Jon.

"¿Cómo puedo ser sensible a la fuerza?" Pensó Jon "La verdad eso explica todo lo que me estuvo pasando... eso explica lo que me dijo mi antiguo yo"

-Hay algo más- Habló Ahsoka interrumpiendo la cadena de pensamientos de Jon- Me parece que no puedes controlar tu ira.

-Si lo dices por lo que paso hace un rato... yo no soy así- Contestó Jon defendiéndose.

-Tenias los ojos de color amarillo Sith- Respondió Ahsoka preocupada.

Jon había investigado lo suficiente como para saber la gravedad de lo que Ahsoka le acababa de informar...

-Cuando mataste la Séptima Hermana también tenias los ojos de color amarillo...- Agrego Ahsoka.

Jon se dejo sobre una silla mientras procesaba toda la información...

"Me tengo que ir" Pensó Jon "Si me quedo los estaré poniendo en peligro"

Jon se paro y se dirigió a la puerta de su camarote, pero Ahsoka se interpuso...

-¿Dónde vas?- Pregunto la Togruta.

-A por mí caza- Contesto Jon seriamente- No puedo quedarme aquí... no mientras sea inestable.

-Hay otra manera- Dijo Ahsoka, con esperanza- Te puedo entrenar...

"Lo siento chica, pero no importa que tan linda seas, estoy fuera de tu liga" Pensó Jon.

-No es por ofender, pero...- Jon hizo una pausa para buscar la forma adecuada de transmitir su pensamiento- Un maestro tiene que ser mejor que su alumno.

Ahsoka sonrió, mientras hacia un gesto con su mano derecha. De repente Jon voló por hasta chocarse contra la pared opuesta de su habitación.

-Okay- Dijo Jon, derrotado, mientras se frotaba la nuca.

Ahsoka se acerco hasta Jon, que estaba en el suelo, y le extendió su mano.

-Solamente dame unos días para terminar la instrucción básica en nuestros reclutas- Dijo Jon.

-¿Nuestro reclutas?- Pregunto Ahsoka en un tono sarcástico- Si que te has acomodado.

Jon estaba a punto de responder a la joven jedi cuando se abrió la puerta. Rex, el viejo "clon", que estaba ayudando a Jon con los reclutas, entró...

-WOW- Gritó el veterano- ¿Que está pasando acá?

-Nada- Respondieron ambos adultos...

Ahsoka quedo posicionada en el centro del conflicto. Tanto Jon como Rex se había posicionado en una postura... agresiva.

-Y si estuviera pasando algo... ¿Qué harías?- Dijo Jon en un tono provocador.

Rex avanzo rápidamente, acortando la distancia que había entre ambos humanos, hasta quedarse a unos pocos centímetros de Jon.

-Vamos- Ahsoka separo a ambos hombres- Jon tienes tropas que entrenar. Rex tenemos que hablar.

Jon decidió dejar todo en las manos de Ahsoka. El Ex Legionario partió en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento...

"¿Qué le pasa al viejo?" Pensó Jon.

Jon llego a la sala de entrenamiento donde se encontró con su equipo de 36 rebeldes. Los milicianos estaban dispersos por el lugar, algunos sentados y otros parados en grupos.

-Atención- Grito Jon, intentando llamar la atención de los rebeldes...

Al principio los milicianos temían a Jon, pero con tiempo, los rebeldes se acostumbraron y, de cierta forma, se amigaron con su entrenador.

-¿Galleta?- Ofreció una joven Twi´lek, que estaba sentada con unos amigos al lado de la entrada.

-Gracias- Contesto Jon aceptando la galleta- Akelo.

El Twi´lek, que estaba en el mismo grupo de la joven alíen, se paró. El Twi´lek que Jon tenia preseleccionado como segundo oficial se había ganado el puesto al saltar sobre una granada de pintura en combate.

-Señor- El Twi´lek, que era unos pocos centímetros más alto que Jon, se preparo para recibir órdenes.

-Reúne a los hombres- Jon miro brevemente a la Twi´lek que estaba a su derecha- y a las damas- Agrego Jon dedicando una sonrisa a las Twi'leks del grupo.

Akelo tardo varios minutos en organizar a las tropas...

-Bien esta va a ser nuestra última sesión... bueno si saco tiempo les daré otra clase...- Dijo Jon mientras examinaba a sus tropas esperando...

-¿Vacaciones con Ahsoka?- Bromeó uno de los rebeldes, un humano con pelo castaño.

"Ese chiste era inevitable" Pensó Jon.

-Casi- Contestó Jon siguiendo la broma, generando más rumor en el grupo- ¿Listos para la lección?

Jon tomo un blaster de práctica, que tenía preparado en su cinturón, y tomo uno de sus pistolas.

\- Akelo, Uzal- Jon señalo a su futuro segundo oficial y a una humana.

Jon posicionó a ambos rebeldes en la arena de combata... a unos 20 metros de distancia. Ambos reclutas temían lo que se avecinaba... Jon tiró el blaster a Aleko y la pistola a la joven humana.

-Bien... esto va a ser divertido- Jon le dio a Aleko un chaleco anti-balas- El objetivo de esto es enseñarles a mantener el temple durante la batalla... específicamente al recibir un impacto.

"Si es que el Kevlar resiste" Pensó Jon.

Akelo miró preocupado a Jon...

-Tranquilo tiene balas de practica- Mintió Jon intentando tranquilizar al miliciano.

Jon posicionó a ambos rebeldes y le aconsejo a Akelo que permita al chaleco hacer su trabajo y a sus ojos y manos el suyo.

-Listos- Comenzó Jon- Fuego- Gritó Jon.

La humana realizo un disparo dirigido directamente al blindaje de Akelo... el alíen no pudo resistir el impacto, causando su caída.

"Como me voy a divertir" Pensó Jon.

-Siguiente- Ordenó Jon.

Varias parejas pasaron por la arena... ninguna logro superar el entrenamiento.

-Vamos, no es tan difícil- Se dirigió Jon a sus tropas frustrado.

Los rebeldes estaban sentados, la mayoría presionando sus lesiones causadas por el entrenamiento.

-Miren- Dijo Jon mientras se preparaba para realizar el ejercicio el mismo.

Jon no estaba usando su armadura de explorador, tenía una versión modificada, en la que el blindaje frontal se veía reducido, hasta el punto de brindar la misma protección que un blindaje corporal de Kevlar.

Jon cambió el cartucho de su pistola por munición de practica...

-Toma- Jon le tiro la pistola a Akelo.

Después de tomar el blaster, Jon se preparo para recibir un disparo.

-Ahora- Ordenó Jon.

Jon recibió el impacto y rápidamente devolvió el disparo con su blaster de práctica. El impacto de energía causo la caída de Akelo... de nuevo.

-¿Ven? Fácil- Presumió Jon ante sus tropas.

-Esperen...- Dijo Akelo, que se había recompuesto, mientras examinaba los casquillos de bala- El proyectil que te dispare no dejo casquillo... estos sí.

Los rebeldes miraron a su instructor con una expresión... bastante agresiva, al entender que la munición usada anterior mente no era de práctica.

-Tal vez, y solo tal vez, use munición real- Confesó Jon- Que la historia me juzgue.

El Ex Legionario tomo su pistola y se dirigió a la salida, dejando a los rebeldes perplejos por las acciones de su comandante.

-¿Estas en esos días en lo que no te gusta la gente?- Preguntó Sabine con un tono acusatorio.

Sabine había observado todo el entrenamiento desde la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento.

"Ahora deben pensar que mato bebes alíen en mi tiempo libre" Pensó Jon.

Jon se dio vuelta, mientras buscaba una respuesta...

-¿Me odian ahora?- Preguntó Jon.

Sabine lo miro durante medio minuto... mientras pensaba que decir y que no.

-Quedaste bastante mal en el desayuno- Respondió Sabine.

-Lo sé- Contestó Jon avergonzado- Simplemente estoy enojado con mi trabajo.

-Debe ser duro...- Dijo Sabine.

-Lo es- Respondió Jon con sinceridad- Pero ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer... como organizar ataques terroristas a gran escala.

Jon se rio de su propio chiste, que hacía referencia a la ilegalidad de las actividades rebeldes, pero Sabine no.

"Aquí viene... de nuevo" Pensó Jon.

-Nunca nos contaste la razón por la que te uniste a la rebelión...

Jon se vio sorprendido por la curiosidad de Sabine...

Jon le indico a la rebelde que lo siguiera. Los rebeldes se dirigieron a el Fantasma, específicamente al caza del exiliado.

Jon se sentó en la cabina de piloto y le ofreció el asiento de copiloto, que anteriormente estaba ocupado por comida terrestre y medicamentos, a Sabine.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Sabine por primera vez en el recorrido.

-Esta es la razón por la que apoyo vuestra causa- Respondió Jon mientras activaba la interfaz del piloto y la del copiloto.

Jon selecciono un archivo de texto educativo que resumía la historia de la Orden Imperial, la historia no formaba parte de los archivos requeridos en una nave de la flota, pero era normal que cualquier caza usado por la Legión portara una copia del archivo.

-Léelo- Ordenó Jon.

-¿Lo transcribiste a Aurebesh ?- Preguntó la rebelde con curiosidad.

-Sí, ahora lee...

Jon recordaba la historia de la Orden Imperial muy bien...

Al principio el nombre del cuerpo militar era Legión Imperial, la Legión mantenía muchos conceptos morales que hasta la época actual se consideraban vanguardistas... pero, como la mayoría de los grandes pensadores del Medievo, fueron víctimas de la persecución religiosa.

La Legión era un cuerpo de guerreros de elite entrenados desde los 12 años para convertirse en ejemplares de la especie humana, tanto de forma intelectual como física, lo que los convirtió en un blanco para los poderes de la época.

Una orden secreta de templarios, con la autoridad del papa, movilizó un pequeño ejército de fieles contra la Legión.

La Legión mantuvo su posición en la única fortaleza que poseían, cuya localización es desconocida, durante varias semanas. Se creen que el ultimo Comandante de la Legión murió en el asalto final.

Durante los siguientes siglo los supervivientes de la Legión, heridos que recibieron la orden de retirarse de la batalla, y sus descendientes formaron varias sociedades secretas que pretendían imponer los valores de la Legión en el mundo.

No fue hasta el año 2100 d.c, momento en el que el mundo se enfrentaba a guerra total, que los últimos descendientes de la primera Legión Imperial formaron un grupo paramilitar, que con el objetivo de llevar a la humanidad a una época de paz y prosperidad, impusieron un gobierno mundial y restablecieron la Legión Imperial.

-Interesante- Exclamó Sabine mientras terminaba, después de medía hora, su lectura- Realmente es muy interesante, pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

-La gente de mi orden es bastante propensa a pelear por causas perdidas...

-Sigues sin contestar mi pregunta- Interrumpió Sabine.

Jon hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar...

Jon rápidamente remplazo el documento de texto, que se estaba mostrando en la pantalla por la bandera de la Alianza Humana...

Sabine observo cuidadosamente la bandera, que tenía un fondo blanco con dos manos estrechadas en negro.

-Esa bandera solamente representa a mi especie... y eso significa una cosa, todas las demás especies son nuestros enemigos... pero si pudiéramos establecer un gobierno multiespecie acá podría conseguir lo mismo en mi hogar- Respondió, finalmente, Jon a la pregunta de la rebelde.

-¿No piensas que los aliens de tu galaxia son un estorbo?- Preguntó Sabine confundida.

-Es la única forma de restaurar el orden y la paz en mi galaxia- Contestó Jon.

"Ya es muy tarde para el proyecto XCOM. Toda esta violencia es mi culpa, tengo que brindar una solución..." Pensó Jon "¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ya no puedo volver a mi galaxia... soy un exiliado " Se recordó Jon.

-¿Y cómo piensa nuestro comandante establecer ese gobierno?- Se burló Sabine.

En ese momento Jon recordó el plan que tenía planeado para mejorar la capacidad de combate de los rebeldes...

"Ahsoka tendrá que esperar" Pensó Jon.

-Reúne a los oficiales en el puente- Ordenó Jon, mientras se bajaba del caza.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Sabine confundida.

-Tengo un plan...

Jon se dirigió a su camarote cuando, en la escotilla del Fantasma, se encontró con el resto de los miembros del equipo espectro.

-Hera, Kanan, niño- Saludó Jon mientras pasaba a los rebeldes.

 **PUENTE**

Los miembros del equipo espectro, Sato, Rex y Ahsoka estaban reunidos en el puente, mientras, esperaban al exiliado...

Después de varios minutos de espera Jon se unió a los rebeldes, con Aleko a su lado.

-Perdón por la demora- Se disculpó Jon- Estaba ocupado buscando a mi segundo oficial.

Aleko miro confundido al humano...

-¿No te dije? Que descuido... bueno, no importa- Dijo Jon en respuesta a la confusión del alíen.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Ahsoka, después de darle un tiempo al Twi´lek para asimilar su nueva posición.

Jon se acerco a la Holo-mesa que estaba en el centro del puente e inserto una unidad de almacenamiento.

-Truncatis- Dijo Jon mientras señalaba un planeta- Hogar de millones de especies autóctonas, maravillas naturales y Imperiales.

-Conozco este planeta- Comentó Rex mientras se acercaba a la mesa- Desde ese sistema la República iba a lanzar ataques a los planetas centrales de la confederación.

-Correcto, pero actualmente esa base almacena la mayoría del armamento para las tropas de reserva de la región- Informó Jon- No es mucho, pero suficiente como para armar a nuestra milicia.

-Podríamos usar las armas-Afirmó Aleko.

-¿De dónde sacaste la información?- Preguntó Sato, con su habitual tono autoritario.

-Use la red de espías de una tal "Fulcrum"- Contestó Jon mientras miraba a Ahsoka.

-Sí que se ha acomodado- Comentó Ezra.

-¿Quien te dio permiso para usar mis contactos?- Preguntó Ahsoka furiosa.

-Nadie- Respondió el exiliado, acabando cualquier futura discusión, con su tono de total honestidad característico- Bien, si queremos hacer esto bien tendremos que enviar exploradores.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Rex.

-Bien Ahsoka y yo...

-¿QUE?!- Gritó Rex en respuesta, a lo que según él, era una idea descabellada- De ninguna manera.

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo?- Preguntó Ahsoka, bastante calmada en comparación con el veterano.

-Voy a necesitar un compañero que pueda ser sigiloso y eficaz en combate- Respondió Jon- Y en esta habitación solamente veo una persona con esa habilidad.

"Y no me perdería un viaje así por nada... nosotros dos, solos" Pensó Jon "Tengo que dejar de pensar así... ¿Qué me pasa?"

-Bueno- Contestó finalmente Ahsoka, después de pensarlo por casi tres minutos.

-De ninguna manera- Protestó Rex.

-Después hablamos de esto- Dijo Ahsoka finalizando la discusión.

-Bueno...- Continuó Jon- Después de explorar la base idearemos un plan.

Todos esperaron varios minutos...

-¿"Idearemos" un plan?- Preguntó Sato.

-Mi información sobre la base es limitada... pero supongo que el plan incluirá treinta y cinco soldados y un equipo de "espectros"- Respondió Jon.

La reunión se prolongo por una hora. En la cual Sato, después de ser presionado por Ahsoka, aprobó el palan de Jon y nombro a Aleko segundo oficial de la milicia rebelde.

-¿Por qué me hiciste segundo oficial?- Preguntó Aleko mientras seguía a su superior.

-Te puedo degradar si quieres- Ofreció Jon.

-Me sorprende que no me elegiste a mi- Comentó Kanan, con cierta arrogancia en su voz.

Jon y Ahsoka comenzaron a reírse...

-No pretendan que estamos fuera de su liga- Dijo Ezra enojado.

Jon se dio vuelva y tomo los sables de ambos jedis, antes de que pudieran responder...

-Claro que lo están...- Respondió Jon, después de devolver los sable a sus respectivos dueños.

Ezra y Kanan compartieron una mirada durante unos segundos...

"No de nuevo" Pensó Jon.

Lo siguiente que sintió Jon fue su espalda chocando contra la puerta de un camarote.

-Está bien... el próximo que use la fuerza en mi se gana un disparo- Afirmo Jon enojado, mientras los rebeldes se reían.

 **...**

Pocas horas habían pasado desde la reunión con Sato. Ahsoka se encontró con Jon en la sala de entrenamiento como acordaron.

-Bueno... supongo que tendremos que usar el Fantasma- Dijo Ahsoka mientras tomaba un vaso de lo que Jon llamaba "leche azul".

-Dame un segundo- Dijo Jon mientras se acercaba a sus reclutas- Aleko.

El Twi´lek se dio vuelta para encarar a su oficial...

-Señor- Saludo Aleko.

-Eres el responsable de enviarme informes sobre el progreso de vuestro entrenamiento...

-¿No confía en Rex?- Preguntó el alíen.

-No- Respondió Jon cortante.

-Ok ¿Algo más?- Preguntó Aleko.

-No- Respondió Jon.

Jon se alejo del Twi´lek...

-Señor- Gritó Aleko- Su casco.

El rebelde le tiró su pieza de armadura. Jon no pensó porque el alíen tenía su casco, tenía cosas más importantes de las que hablar con su compañera Togruta.

Jon le señalo a Ahsoka que lo siguiera. Los oficiales recorrieron varios pasillo en dirección al Fantasma cuando Jon comenzó a hablar...

-Vamos a ir en mi caza- Le informó Jon a la Togruta.

-¿Tienes todo?- Preguntó Ahsoka.

-Si- Afirmó Jon.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño carguero rebelde ambos oficiales se despidieron de sus camaradas "Espectros" antes de partir en el caza en forma de V, que seguía pintado de rosa...

"Esta misión va a ser interesante" Pensó Jon mientras el caza entraba en MRL en dirección a Truncatis.

-¿Cuando llegamos?- Preguntó la Togruta.

-Acabamos de salir- Respondió Jon.

Varias horas pasaron, exactamente 8, desde que los rebeldes partieron hacia el paneta jungla. Ahsoka medito la mayoría del tiempo, mientras Jon se distraía con diversos ejercicios tales como ajedrez, solitario e incluso rearmar su katana.

"Pfff... tengo hambre" Pensó Jon.

-¿Quieres comida?- Preguntó Jon, interrumpiendo el silencio y el Zen de su compañera.

-Bueno- Respondió Ahsoka mientras salía de su meditación.

Jon busco dos latas de estofado, que tenía preparadas para el viaje. Le lanzó una a su compañera y abrió la otra, para su consumo personal.

"¿Sabrá como abrirla?" Se preguntó Jon.

Después de varios segundos de silencio Jon escucho como Ahsoka encendía uno de sus sables y cortaba un metal.

"No, no sabe" Confirmó Jon.

-¿Qué me quieres enseñar después de esta misión?- Preguntó Jon con curiosidad.

-Primero a controlarte y no caer en el lado oscuro- Respondió, calmadamente, la Togruta.

-¿Nada de trucos de magia?- Dijo Jon decepcionado.

-Depende- Contestó Ahsoka.

-¿Depende?- Preguntó Jon confundido.

-Antes de "magia" te voy a enseñar a controlarte, si lo logras tal vez te enseñe algo- Respondió la Togruta.

-No quiero aprender el Código Jedi- Dijo Jon ligeramente enojado.

-¿Quien dijo que soy un Jedi?- Contestó Ahsoka calmada.

Jon dudo si preguntar sobre la alineación de su compañera o no...

"No es un Sith, eso es lo importante" Pensó Jon, mientras se preparaba para dormir unas horas antes de llegar a su destino.

Jon se despertó al escuchar el pitido de una alarma...

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Jon entre bostezos.

-Es tu nave, no la mía- Contesto Ahsoka.

Jon se puso a trabajar, la alarma significaba que era momento de salir de MRL. Jon activo el sistema de sigilo y se preparo para entrar a la velocidad infra-luz.

-Espera...¿Tienes sistema de camuflaje, no?- Preguntó Ahsoka preocupada.

Jon paso su mano por la pantalla, que se ubicaba en el centro del tablero de control, provocando a la nave entrar a una velocidad infra-luz de 2.700 km/h.

Jon había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había realizado este proceso...

"No entiendo a los pilotos" Pensó Jon.

Jon se sorprendió al observar el paisaje. El caza había entrado en la zona menos densa, si es que hay alguna en el planeta, de Truncatis.

El lugar le trajo recuerdos a Jon, particularmente de las selvas terrestres. El planeta estaba provisto de un colorido verde, y una hermosa selva, mientras as copas de los arboles rosaban los escudos de la nave terrestre.

-Qué lindo- Comentó Ahsoka con cierta felicidad en su voz.

-Lo es- Respondió Jon con optimismo.

Jon había marcado una zona para un campamento. El exiliado llevo el caza hasta el lugar en cuestión de minutos.

-Elegiste el mejor punto turístico del lugar ¿Eh?- Bromeó Ahsoka mientras se bajaba de la nave humana.

Jon había elegido un lugar lo suficientemente denso como para no ser vistos. El lugar seguía con el característico color verde oscuro del planeta, los copas de los arboles impedían el paso de la luz solar y había un olor bastante particular... se parecía a lo que Jon reconoció como "aroma de lluvia".

"Espero que en este planeta no existan mosquitos" Pensó Jon mientras bajaba una cajas blancas del caza.

-Este será un buen lugar para acampar- Reconoció Ahsoka.

Jon hubiese preferido una cueva, pero supuso que la densa maleza sería igual de efectiva a la hora de camuflar las actividades rebeldes.

-Mañana vamos a explorar los alrededores- Dijo Jon, con un tono autoritario.

"Estoy harto de tanta charla... espero encontrar algo de acción" Pensó Jon mientras dejaba los suministros al lado de las raíces de un árbol.

 **Si quieren un poco más de acción en la historia** **no se preocupen, en el siguiente capítulo voy a meter bastante acción. Gracias por el apoyo (^_^).**


	14. La Ultima Misión del Exiliado pt2

**Perdón por tomarme mi tiempo para actualizar, pero no sabía bien como hacer algunas cosas... una de ellas es el reating. Desde ahora el Fict va a ser "M" para hacer ciertas cosas sin sentirme como "infractor" del sistema de reating. Tranquilos, va a haber poco cambios, además de un poco más de violencia (Sin siquiera rosar el "gore").**

A Jon le tomó bastante tiempo montar el campamento. La densa selva permitía un camuflaje totalmente natural, pero le impidió al exiliado la posibilidad de montar un campamento más amplio, con las comodidades tecnológicas habituales.

"Que suerte que no soy arquitecto" Pensó Jon mientras observaba el refugio improvisado.

El refugio no era gran cosa, simplemente una tela de CarbonStol, que era sostenida por el tronco de un árbol y dos varillas de metal.

-Ya puse los sensores- Dijo Ahsoka mientras se aproximaba al refugio- Los he visto mejores.

-¿Mi refugio? ¡Es perfecto!- Exclamó Jon sarcásticamente.

-Servirá- Afirmó la Togruta.

-Bueno deberíamos dormir- Sugirió Jon mientras observaba como el sol se ponía en el otro extremo de la selva.

-¿Te queda comida?-Preguntó Ahsoka.

Jon saco dos barras marrones de su pack de supervivencia, una se la tiro a la alíen, y le dio un mordisco a la otra.

-Creí que odiabas la comida artificial...

-Estamos en una misión- Afirmó Jon mientras se acercaba a su caza- Lo que me gusta no es importante.

"¿Cómo hacen los humanos para cambiar en tan poco tiempo?"Se preguntó Ahsoka.

Jon envió su caza en una misión de reconocimiento y se sentó contra el tronco del árbol.

El exiliado comenzó a examinar su katana, de nuevo, desarmó pieza por pieza la hoja oriental.

"Ha estado con su sable durante una hora" Pensó Ahsoka.

Jon estaba observando detenidamente una barra negra que se encontraba en el centro del arma.

-¿Nada mejor que hacer?- Preguntó Ahsoka.

-No...

-Podrías meditar- Sugirió la Togruta.

-No meditamos por diversión- Contestó Jon cortante- Solamente cuando necesitamos recordar nuestras metas... Duerme un poco- Agregó Jon.

El ex legionario reensamblo s sable y se dirigió hacía la densa selva sin decir nada más.

Jon no quería dormir, y no iba a dormir. Jon pasó toda la noche a explorar la selva y trazar una ruta desde el campamento al complejo imperial.

El complejo imperial no era una instalación fuertemente defendida como esperaba Jon. Pero igualmente, debido a su guarnición, supondría un reto tomarla por lo que Jon estimó, 50 en el exterior, probablemente 100 en total, troopers y 4 AT-ST.

"Esta base no tiene sentido" Pensó Jon "no es buena idea montar una base para sustentar tropas tan lejos... y en un planeta tan difícil de proteger".

Jon dejó atrás las preguntas al darse cuenta que lo más probable era que sea una cosa de esa galaxia... o eso pensó.

"Debería haber leído sobre la estrategia militar en este galaxia" Pensó Jon mientras regreso a su campamento.

Ahsoka estaba meditando pacíficamente cuando Jon llegó al campamento.

-Vamos- Ordenó Jon.

-¿No dormirás?- Preguntó Ahsoka dudando sobre la afirmación del humano.

-No- Contestó Jon cortantemente.

Los rebeldes se prepararon para adentrarse en la jungla, cuando Jon recibió el informe de su caza...

-Esto explica que hacen acá los imperiales- Comentó Jon mientras veía un deposito de uranio en el planeta.

-Si- Afirmó la Togruta- Tienen un laboratorio bajo tierra, ¿que estarán haciendo?

Jon examino el laboratorio, cosa que obvio anteriormente al centrase en el unario.

-Lo averiguaremos.

Jon y Ahsoka se adentraron en la jungla en dirección a la base imperial...

-¿Porqué te fuiste de reconocimiento anoche?- Pregunto Ahsoka mientras seguía a Jon en una hilera individual.

-Quería dar un paseo- Respondió Jon simplemente.

-Entrenarte va a ser muy difícil- Dijo Ahsoka- especialmente...

-Cállate- Interrumpió el humano mientras observaba los alrededores.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntas Ahsoka enojada.

-Toma cobertura- Ordenó Jon mientras se cubría con un tronco, mientras Ahsoka seguía su ejemplo.

Jon señaló una patrulla de 7 troopers y se preparo para flanquearlos por el flanco izquierdo.

-Yo voy por izquierda, vos derecha, silenciosamente- Balbuceó Jon rápidamente mientras partida en dirección a los troopers.

"Sigilo" Pensó Jon mientras desplegaba una hoja de acero de su muñeca derecho.

Jon se posicionó detrás de un imperial que estaba relativamente aislado del grupo. Jon vio como Ahsoka le señalaba que comenzara.

Jon, después de perder de vista a Ahsoka, avanzó hasta estar a unos pasos del soldado y se preparó para realizar su ataque. Jon ubico una apertura entre el casco y la pechera, del trooper, en el que rápidamente penetro con la hoja de acero.

"Uno menos, no es personal sorry" Pensó Jon mientras observaba como el soldado caía sobre su espalda.

Jon se cubrió con un vehículo que, no pudo identificar, pero era similar a un deslizador individual, y observo a su siguiente objetivo, que estaba observando a otros dos troopers mover unas cajas.

-Tenemos que montar estos sensores para las 5000- Gritó el soldado que estaba próximo a Jon.

Jon realizó el mismo procedimiento con el troopers que había seguido anteriormente...

"Dos de mi lado, espero que la jed haya cumplido su parte" Pensó Jon mientras se aproximaba a sus nuevos objetivos con su modo sigilo activado.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-Donde esta...

La frase del soldado fue interrumpida por la sensación de una hoja de metal atravesando su tráquea.

-¿Donde está Ahsoka?- Pensó Jon en voz alta.

-Ya terminé...- Comenzó Ahsoka, mientras caminaba hacía a el exiliado,-¿Que les hiciste?!- Gritó Ahsoka mientras observaba a los troopers muertos.

-Los neutralice, ¿Qué hiciste vos?- Pregunto Jon mientras limpiaba su hoja con su capa.

-¡Los neutralice!- Respondió la Togruta, bastante enojada- ¡Vos los mataste!

Ahsoka se acerco a Jon y le quito, rápidamente, su sable.

-No puedes, matar a todos los que están en tu camino- Regañó Ahsoka- Te lo daré si cambias.

-Tu... **(Final de la primera parte, actualizare dentro de muy poco ;).**


End file.
